


Close Enconter Of The Yuzan Kind

by Seto_kun



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Also horrible Experiments, F/M, Human Experimentation, M/M, Pokemon aren't discovered yet basically, The lands are different and special Beasts protect them, This is a pretty interesting AU to me so I made this up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 26,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seto_kun/pseuds/Seto_kun
Summary: AU of Pokemon~!Gold is a young child on a adventure. He travels to Azure Heights and meets a girl named Lyra. Sent back in time by the Five Legendary Beasts, Gold must now stop the mistakes that he made!I didn't mean to make it have Yaoi but please bare with me. Couples will be Red/Green, Fire/Green, Gold/Mike, Gold/Red, Tanya/Ricky and Lyra/Gold.Warning(s): Yaoi and swears.





	1. Cave Of Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: Gold is a young child on a adventure. He travels to Azure Heights and meets a girl named Lyra. What is this secret that she knows?

_Didn’t you hear the news?_ The voice in his head asked. The young boy walked on. _Didn’t you hear the news?_ It asked again. The boy sighed and stopped to take a rest.

He had black hair and golden eyes. He was only wearing black shorts, a red t-shirt, brown and white shoes, a black and gold cap and black fingerless gloves.

He looked up at the sky. _Doesn’t anyone know that I exist?_ He asked himself. A bell sounded out. Startled, he jumped back. _Don’t be scared, it’s only a bell._ He told himself.

The boy’s name was Gold, named for his golden eyes. At the age of 12 he decided to set out on an adventure only to end up broke.

Gold had no one to turn to and he had a small gambling problem. _No big deal,_ he thought _, I can always get a loan._

The days had turned into weeks before the young boy’s eyes. Gold shrugged his shoulders and walked on. The empty streets had become normal now. Abandoned towns, run down houses. All of it didn’t bother Gold any more.

Then one day it changed.

“Where are you going?” A girl asked. Gold, being the timid boy he was, jumped at the sound of the voice. “I’m travelling. You know across the land.” Gold answered. The girl smiled sweetly. “I hope you’re having a good time.” She said. Gold scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Whatever. I’m broke.” Gold answered.

The girl’s name was Lyra, she had been a citizen of the town before it had been ruined. Gold didn’t even bother asking how it got ruined for he thought that Lyra would be scared to answer. Lyra stopped and looked at Gold. “Do you know what happened to this land?” Lyra asked. Gold frowned, he had no idea what was going on. “I’ll tell you what happened.”

“Long ago there was four legendary beasts that took care of our land. They were knows as Yu of the West, Kaede of the East, Kouta of the South and Tomoo of the North. Each of them were there to protect a few towns. Yu protected Rainville city, Golden Spike, and the Western Forest. Kaede protected Fallenville city, Mount Silver, and the Eastern Sea. Kouta protected Azure Heights, Razuko city and the Southern Deserts, and Tomoo protected Illit Forest, Topaz city and the Northern Mountain.

“One day a child decided to challenge the four legendary beasts. What a foolish child he was. The child’s name was Red. He went up to Mount Silver and challenged Kaede. A battle ensued and Red had managed to defeat Kaede. This went on for a few days until he had beaten all four of the legendary beasts. The mythical fifth beast, Saito, showed up and taught Red a lesson.

“Red was sentenced to spend the rest of his life wandering Yuzan, searching for the one who can set him free. With the defeat of the four legendary beasts, their places they once protected fell into ruins. It started slowly at first. Then it began to take everything away from certain places. My town, Azure Heights, was one of them.” Lyra told Gold.

Gold was shocked. How could she know all of this?! Gold opened up his mouth to say something. “Don’t bother, I’m only 11. Red was 9 when he did it. He’s now 14.” Lyra said. “How… how do you know all of that?” Gold asked. Lyra smiled a smug smile. “You’ll see. Now come on.” Lyra said as she ran ahead. Gold just followed her.

Lyra came to a small cave. “Here is where you’ll learn the truth.” Lyra said. “Isn’t this the Cave of Truths?” Gold asked, slightly confused. “Yeah it is. So come on in!” Lyra told him as she ran in. Gold chased after her. He swore silently as he fumbled through the dark. Gold then saw a light at the end of the tunnel. He ran through it and found himself at the top of Mount Silver. The icy wind stabbed at Gold’s unprotected skin. He shivered and turned to head back, but couldn’t find the tunnel.

“Darn it!” Gold shouted. Lyra walked up to him. “I got someone I want you to meet.” She said with a smile. Gold followed as they walked, seemingly aimlessly, through the falling snow. Soon they came upon a teen boy. He had black hair and shinning red eyes. He was wearing a red and white jacket with a black shirt underneath, blue jeans and he had on red running shoes and a red and white cap. Gold looked at the boy puzzled. “Who are you?” He whispered. The boy smiled a somewhat creepy grin. “I’m Red.” He said.

D _idn’t you hear the news? Red is back! He wants you to take his place!_ The voice in Gold’s head told him. Gold’s eyes widen as Red walked towards him. “Thanks Sis, I needed someone to take my place for now.” Red said as he smiled at Lyra.


	2. Travel Back Gold!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: Gold is sent back in time by Yu of the West, Kaede of the East, Kouta of the South, Tomoo of the North and Saito! Now he must stop mistakes from happening or else!

Gold backed away slowly. “N-no!” Tears filled Gold’s eyes. Red was still smiling his creepy grin. “Do not worry. I won’t be gone long.” He said. Gold was confused. Red came over and gave Gold his jacket. “I’ll be back soon.” Red said as he left.

Gold sighed and sat down. “My brother won’t be gone long.” Lyra said. Gold frowned. _I’m scared. But I can’t say that._ Tears stung Gold’s eyes. _Mustn't cry…_ Gold looked up at Lyra. “Why…? Why me?” Gold asked softly. “You were the only person I met.” Lyra answered.

The snow still fell. _How long has it been? 4 days? 6 days? 3 weeks?_ Gold sighed. Lyra had left, who knows how long ago. Gold has lost all sense of time. The cold made Gold feel so tired. _I just wanna sleep…_

“ _Gold Azure. We have come to punish you!_ ” A voice said as a beast appeared. Gold recognized it as Yu of the West. “What have I’ve done wrong?” Gold asked. “ _You have helped Red escape…_ ” Another voice said. Then appeared Kaede of the East. Gold felt scared. “ _Red was meant to stay here forever._ ” Came yet another voice. Kouta of the South appeared. “ _You shall pay!_ ” Another one said. Tomoo of the North appeared. “ _I COMMAND YOU TO STOP!!!_ ” Bellowed a voice. The great Saito appeared. Gold closed his eyes. “No… no… please don’t…” Gold cried. “ _YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR MISTAKES!_ ” Saito bellowed.

“Wake up Gold! Time to eat!” A voice yelled. Gold opened his eyes and jumped out of bed. “Morning mom!” He said with a grin. “Good morning to you too Gold.” His mom said with a smile. Gold sat down at the table and wolfed down his food. “Well, aren’t you hungry today. You’re eating like you haven’t had food in days.” His mom said. “Yeah I am hungry. I don’t know why. Can I have seconds?” Gold asked with a grin.

“An adventure? Really?” Gold asked. “Yeah, I thought it was about time for you to go out and travel Yuzan.” His mom said. “That sounds fun! Of course I will go!” Gold said as he grinned. “You can leave tomorrow if you’d like.” His mom said. “Alright then!”

“Take this, don’t spend it all in one place.” His mom said as she gave him $40,000. “I won’t mom.” Gold said as he smiled sweetly. _Heheheh! Slot machines here I come!_ “Now Gold, you do understand that I want you to be safe out there. Please don’t be like your brother…” His mom said. _My brother…? I have a brother?_ Gold was confused.

“Come on in, a winner every time!” A game man said. Gold started to walk by. “How about you young man?” He asked. “Huh? Me?” Gold asked confused. “Yes you! Come on! Only $5 per swing!” The man said. “I’m game!” Gold said as he smiled.

“Oh darn it!” Gold shouted. _$1,000 down the drain…_ “Thanks for playing, here is your prize.” The man said as he handed Gold a stuffed legendary beast. “Uh…thanks…” Gold said as he stared at it.

Gold sighed and settled down in Azure Heights. _I’m sleeping in the park but oh well._ “Big Brother! Please don’t leave!” A girl shouted. “I’m going.” A boy said. Gold looked over. The boy had a red and white jacket on with a black shirt underneath, red shoes, white and red cap and black fingerless gloves. He had red shining eyes and black hair.

“Red! Please! You can’t go!” The girl cried. She had brown hair and brown eyes, she was wearing blue overalls with a white shirt underneath. She wasn't wearing any shoes or socks. “I’m going.” The boy named Red said. The girl started to cry. “But you could get in trouble!” She cried. “Lyra…I’m just going to be gone for a little while.” Red said. The girl named Lyra looked at Red. “You promise?” She asked. “I promise.” Red said. Gold had the strangest feeling.

“Hey Red!” Gold shouted. Red turned around. “Who are you?” Red asked. “I’m Gold!” Gold said. _Why the heck did I even call out his name?!_ “What do you want Gold?” Red asked. Gold was puzzled. _What is this feeling I’m getting?_ “Hello? Are you even going to answer me?!” Red asked angrily. _Stop him! Don’t let him challenge her!_ A voice in Gold’s head said. Startled, Gold jumped back. “I’m sorry for bugging you.” Gold said.

 _Fool! Why didn't you stop him?!_ The voice yelled at him. "Who the hell are you?!" Gold shouted. _I told you to stop him from attacking her!_ "Who the hell are you talking about?!" Gold was starting to get upset. Who the hell did this voice think it was, telling him what to do?! _Kaede. Protect Kaede of the East._ "Why do I have to?" Gold asked, slightly puzzled. _You are the only one who can stop Red. You are the only one I trust with this job._ "I... I don't understand..." Gold said. _You will in all due time Gold Azure._

"Why is it so damn cold up here?!" Red muttered. Not much had happened while he was traveling to Mount Silver, just a few people nothing more nothing less. _Maybe challenging Kaede is foolish... maybe she doesn't even exist..._ Red frowned. "Leave this place Red!" A voice yelled. Red jumped and turned around. "Oh it's only you." Red said with a laugh. Gold was upset. "Red. You can't challenge Kaede! You have no idea what would happen!" Gold yelled. "And you know what is going to happen?" Red asked with a smirk. Gold clenched his fists. "Red. I won't let you do this!" Gold shouted. "Haha! You can't tell me what to do!" Red told him.

Gold threw a punch at Red, missing his face by mere inches. "Missed pretty boy." Red said as he kicked Gold in the gut. _Failure is not an option Gold!_ Gold got back up and tackled Red to the ground. "Get off of me!" Red screamed. "I won't let you mess up Yuzan!" Gold shouted. Red started to laughed. Gold was puzzled. _What is he laughing about?_ "So you think you beaten me? Well you're wrong Gold!" Red shouted as he kicked Gold off of him.

Gold groaned. "Give up yet?" Red asked. Gold was too sore to answer. "I'll take that as a yes then." Red said as he turned and walked away. _No... I have to stop him..._ Gold struggled to get up. _It hurts too much... Damn you Red! I will get my revenge on you! Or my name isn't Gold Azure!_


	3. Turn Back Young Red!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: Red has finally reached Kaede of the East! But what Gold told him has bugged him up to the point where he is unable to battle Kaede whole heartedly. But deep inside, Red wants to be the very best and show that he can beat a legendary beast! Will Red still fight her? Or will he back out and go home?

"Kaede! I know you're here! Show yourself!" Red yelled. In a flash of light Kaede of the East appeared. " _Why have you've come here?_ " Kaede asked. "I have come to challenge you!" Red said. " _Are you sure of that my child?_ " Kaede asked. Red growled. "I... I... I can battle you right here and now!" Red shouted. _Why... Why am I so scared?_

Red hid behind a tree. " _Why are you hiding my child? Are you scared?_ " Kaede called out. Red held his breath, scared to answer. _I'm... I'm scared... I was so sure of myself..._ Red closed his eyes. _But I want to be the very best! I want to show the world! I will defeat the legendary beast of the East!_ Red jumped out from behind the tree and attacked Kaede. Kaede cried out in surprise. "Take this Kaede!" Red shouted as he punched her in the gut. Kaede went down. _I... I did it! I defeated Kaede!_

Gold crawled towards the way Red went. _Gotta make it..._ Gold managed to stand up. _I will stop Red..._ Gold started to run and fell down. _Eh? This is Red's gear!_ Gold's eyes widen in shock. _So the fool decided to attack Kaede with his bare hands?_ _Must be more foolish then I thought._ "Red is not foolish!" Gold shouted. _Then what is he Gold?_ Gold fell silent. _That's what I thought._ Gold bit his lip. "He's... He's... He's misguided. That's what he is." Gold said. The voice was silent for the very first time. "Red is misguided and I will put him on the right path!" Gold shouted as he raced on.

Red went to left. Kaede jumped on him. Red let out a cry of shock. _What is going on?!_ " _Leave this place Red!_ " Kaede growled. Red felt his body shake. "I... I... I..." He mumbled. Kaede let out a laugh. It made shivers run up Red's spine. " _Can't speak can you? Very well. I will tell you once more. Leave this place right now!_ " Kaede yelled. Red closed his eyes. _I will never give up!_ Red kicked Kaede off of him and punched her right in the forehead. Kaede went down. Defeated for real this time. "I did it! I'm sure of it this time!" Red shouted.

Gold raced up. "Oh no! I'm too late!" Gold shouted. Red turned to look at Gold, a crazed look in his eyes. "Care to join me Gold? I will show the world that I can take on the Four Legendary Beasts!" Red said with a creepy grin. Gold backed away. "No Red! This isn't right!" Gold shouted. Red looked confused. "Why...? Why isn't it right Gold?!" Red yelled. Gold began to shake. "Red... you don't understand. If you defeat the Four Legendary Beasts then-" Gold began to say. _Don't talk boy. You don't know what you're talking about._ Gold was puzzled. _What was I about to say?_ "Gold... so you're saying something will happen if I defeat the Four Legendary Beasts?" Red asked. "Yes... if you do... the world as we know it will end."

Red started to laugh. "That's so funny Gold!" He said. Gold started to get upset. "But I'm telling the truth!" Gold shouted. "You really seem unsure of yourself." Red said. Gold clenched his fists. "I am telling the truth Red!" Gold said as tears filled his eyes. "Listen. You're a really funny kid. How would you know any of this?" Red asked. "I... I don't know..." Gold confessed.

Gold sat down. "What's the matter?" A voice asked. Gold turned around and saw Lyra. "I'm just sitting." Gold answered. "Did you hear the news?" Lyra asked. "What news?" Gold said puzzled. "Fallenville City had been broken." Lyra answered. Gold's eyes widen.

_**"Kaede protected Fallenville city, Mount Silver, and the Eastern Sea. With the defeat of the four legendary beasts, their places they once protected fell into ruins."** _

Gold gasped. "Is something wrong?" Lyra asked. "N-no... Nothing's wrong." Gold answered. He suddenly felt very uncomfortable. "Are you alright?" Lyra asked. "I'm fine... I just have to go." Gold said as he got up and left. _I have to figure this out!_


	4. Curse Of Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: Gold is traveling. Mostly because he can't seem to understand why it hurts him so much when he thinks of the news he hears. With Rainville city and Topaz city on the next ones to be broken, Gold finds out that there is more then meets the eye to Red!

"There is nothing to do..." Gold mumbled. _Gold._ _When the time is right everything will make sense to you. I promise._ Gold frowned. "I want to know now... why won't you tell me who you are?" Gold asked. _In all due time Gold..._ "You always say that!! Why the heck are you even in my head?!" Gold shouted as he jumped up. _Gold Azure. Calm down. You'll make the people stare._ Gold quickly sat back down, embarrassed that once again the voice in his head had gotten the best of him.

"Didn't you hear the news? Rainville city had been broken." "I heard that Topaz city has been broken also." "Some say that Azure Heights will be next!" Gold couldn't bare to listen to the news anymore. It hurt him to hear about the cities being broken. Gold walked on, confused about what was happening.

"There he goes again! That boy!" "You mean the one who talks to himself?" "Yeah that's right!" "What a freak!" Gold held back tears. _They're talking about me again..._ Gold quickly took off away from the townspeople. _Why does this have to happen to me?!_

_**"Gold. It's about time I tell you something important." Gold's mom said. "What is it mom?" Gold asked. "There has been legends passed on that years ago a boy with shining red eyes appeared. He tried to battle the legendary beasts. He defeated one and the places it protected got broken. They say that one day he disappeared after a mythical beast stopped him." Gold's mom said. "What's that have to do with anything?" Gold asked. "Legend has it that the mythical beast had golden eyes." Gold's mom told him. "And so?" Gold asked, getting bored with the conversation. "Some people say that the boy was really a beast in disguise." Gold's mom said.** _

Gold blinked. _Why did I just remember that?_ Gold sighed and fell to his knees, crying. _A beast in disguise eh?_ Gold quickly wiped away his tears. _I'll find out what that is. Maybe Red... maybe he's the beast in disguise!_

"My brother has always been strange." Lyra answered. "I understand but what has he done?" Gold asked. "Well mom says that he use to always ask her about the whereabouts of the Four Legendary Beasts. And he also use to draw pictures of towns being broken." Lyra said as she sighed. Gold frowned. _Red has to be the beast..._

"Knock, knock!" Red said with a grin. " **Come on in boy.** " A deep voice said. Red smiled. " **What have you come to report to me?** " The voice asked. "A boy with golden eyes had been getting in the way of things." Red answered. " **Golden eyes? He must be back. Old Razun.** " The voice said. "You don't know that for sure..." Red said. " **SILENCE!! DO NOT QUESTION ME! RED YOU OWE ME BIG TIME!!** " The voice shouted. Red shrunk back. "Y-yes sir..." Red said softly.

"Alright! Give me one of those big candy apples!" Gold said. The man smiled. "Coming right up!" He said. Gold was excited. He had just gotten a job and got his first paycheck. The man handed Gold a candy apple. "So big! So big!" Gold shouted. The man laughed. "Thank you!" Gold said as he turned and left.


	5. Golden Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: Golden eyes is what Gold has, so why does this mean he's in trouble? He's about to find out what his mother meant by beast in disguise!

"Shut up! Shut up!" Gold shouted. _Gold. Stop. Listen to me._ "I DON'T WANT TO LISTEN TO YOU ANYMORE!" Gold shouted. _Sending you back must have erased your memories. That's why you keep having these flashes of weird feelings._ "I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" Gold screamed. Gold felt like screaming until his face was red. _Golden eyes... Golden eyes... what does that have to do with anything?!_ Gold crossed his arms. "I. Don't. Care." Gold said stubbornly. _You are the child of the mythical beast!_ "No I am not! My mother didn't get together with a mythical beast!" Gold yelled. _Don't you understand?! The mythical beast had golden eyes and you do too!_ "I. Don't. Care." Gold said again. He heard the voice sigh. _Gold Azure. Do you not understand why you were born?_ "Well I do. My mom and dad really loved each other so they-" _No! I didn't mean that! I said why not how!_ Gold felt upset. "You're not listening to me!" Gold screamed.

**_"I see you have returned." "So we meet again Razun." "You won't escape!"_ **

Gold bolted up. _It was just a dream..._ Gold thought as he breathed heavily. Gold sighed and looked up at the sky. _What was that dream even about? All I heard were voices..._ Gold felt tears sting his eyes." _Are you awake?_ " A voice asked. Gold looked up and saw a man standing over him. He had brown hair and blue eyes. "W...who are you?" Gold asked, slightly scared. " _I told you already. All will be revealed in all due time Gold Azure. For now just rest. The battle is just beginning._ " The man said. Gold suddenly felt sleepy. _So tired..._ Gold soon fell asleep.

Gold woke up and looked around. The man was no longer there. _How... how did he know my name?_ Gold sighed and got up. _Did you have a good sleep Gold?_ "Actually I didn't. I had this really weird dream. There were these voices and they-" _I see..._ "Hey! I wasn't finished talking!" Gold shouted. _I'm sorry Gold but... I must go. I will be back._ "Go? You never go! Can you even go?" Gold asked. _In all due time Gold... In all due time..._ Gold frowned. _That prase again! I hate it!_

"Come on out you wimp!" Red shouted. _Kouta should be around here..._ " _What do you want my child?_ " Kouta asked. "I have come to battle you." Red answered. Kouta laughed. " _Very well then. We shall fight._ "

In a few minutes Red had beaten Kouta. Red went and left. " _THE BEAST IN DISGUISE!!!_ " A voice bellowed. Red jumped. "Who...who's there?" Red asked in a small voice. " _I AM SAITO!! I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR DEFEATING MY FRIENDS!!_ " Came the reply. "N-no!!" Red shouted.

" **Golden eyes...come here.** " A voice said. Gold jumped. A man walked out. He had red eyes and yellow hair. " **Golden eyes...come over here to me...** " The man hissed. Gold backed away. "W-what?" Gold asked in a scared voice. " **IF YOU WON'T COME TO ME THEN I'LL JUST COME TO YOU!!** " The man shouted. In a flash the man had turned into a awful beast. It had yellow fur, sharp claws, a tail with spikes on the end and red shining eyes. " **I SHALL DESTROY YOU!!!** " It said. "NO!!" Gold shouted.

“Wake up Gold! Time to eat!” A voice yelled. Gold opened his eyes and jumped out of bed. “Morning mom!” He said with a grin. “Good morning to you too Gold.” His mom said with a smile. Gold sat down at the table and wolfed down his food. “Well, aren’t you hungry today. You’re eating like you haven’t had food in days.” His mom said. “Yeah I am hungry. I don’t know why. Can I have seconds?” Gold asked with a grin.


	6. Repeat?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: Gold could have sworn that he lived this day before. But now what? The voice in his head is what?! What is going on here?!

"An adventure? Really?” Gold asked. “Yeah, I thought it was about time for you to go out and travel Yuzan.” His mom said. “That sounds fun! Of course I will go!” Gold said as he grinned. “You can leave tomorrow if you’d like.” His mom said. “Alright then!”

Gold ran out the door, hurrying to Azure Heights. "Bye Mom, I love you!" He shouted. "Have fun Gold!" She answered. Gold counted out his money. $ _16,0000?! Whoa..._ Gold smiled. " _Hey! Where are you headed?_ " A voice asked. There was a boy. He had brown hair and gray eyes. "I'm going to Azure Heights." Gold answered with a grin. The boy punched Gold in the face. Gold hit the ground with a thud. "Oww..." Gold said as he rubbed his cheek.

" _I'm so sorry for my brother. He can be a bit strange._ " The girl said. Gold looked at the blue eyed cutie. She had yellow hair. "It's okay! I've gotten worse!" Gold said with a smile. " _Kaede, Kouta I'm home!_ " A voice said. " _Tomoo!!_ " The boy shouted. A young teen walked in. He had blue hair and gray eyes. " _Hey Kouta. Kaede-_ " Tomoo's eyes fell on Gold. " _What is he doing here?!_ " Tomoo shouted.

" _I'm so sorry Tomoo...but Kouta punched him so I thought that maybe I should see if he was okay!_ " Kaede shouted. Gold felt embarrassed. Kouta looked upset. " _Kaede, can I talk to you for a second?_ " Tomoo asked. Kaede nodded and walked over.

" _Kaede! He's the golden eyed boy Saito warned us about!_ " Tomoo hissed. " _But he doesn't seem to be anything like Razun._ " Kaede answered. " _He's going to bring us to our downfall!_ " Tomoo hissed. Kaede's phone rang. " _Hello?_ " Kaede said. " _Get to Mount Silver right NOW!!_ " Came the response. " _Understood._ "

" _I'm sorry but you have to get going now._ " Kouta said. "Yeah, I have to get to Azure Heights." Gold said. " _STAY OUT OF MY TOWN!!!_ " Kouta yelled. " _KOUTA!!! Leave him alone!_ " Kaede shouted. " _Just go to Mount Silver._ " Tomoo said.

Gold walked into the town. _So this is Azure Heights?_ “Big Brother! Please don’t leave!” A girl shouted. “I’m going.” A boy said. Gold looked over. The boy had a red and white jacket on with a black shirt underneath, red shoes, white and red cap and black fingerless gloves. He had red shining eyes and black hair.

“Red! Please! You can’t go!” The girl cried. She had brown hair and brown eyes, she was wearing blue overalls with a white shirt underneath. She wasn't wearing any shoes or socks. “I’m going.” The boy named Red said. The girl started to cry. “But you could get in trouble!” She cried. “Lyra…I’m just going to be gone for a little while.” Red said. The girl named Lyra looked at Red. “You promise?” She asked. “I promise.” Red said. Gold had the strangest feeling.

“Hey Red!" Gold shouted. Red stopped. "Who the hell are you?" Red asked. "I am Gold Azure! And I am here to stop you!" Gold shouted. Red laughed. "Shut up kid!" Red shouted. "You little mother..." Gold muttered under his breath. "Red!! Please stop!!" Lyra shouted as she ran over. "Huh? Lyra?" Red said, confused. "Please. Stay one more day..." Lyra said with tears in her eyes. "Okay fine I will...." Red said as he glared at Gold.

 _Nice work Gold._ "Huh?" Gold said as he looked around. _Oh that's right you haven't heard me yet before in this timeline._ "Time what?" Gold asked confused. _Timeline. Never mind that Gold. But please remember._ Memories hit Gold. He gasped. _Good Gold. Remember how I said all will be revealed in due time?_ "Yes...Now I remember. So what about it?" Gold asked. _I am the voice in you head but I'm also something else...I am the great legendary fifth beast Saito!_ Gold was shocked. "W...what?!" _I am the great Saito._


	7. Time For The Showdown!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: Gold learned the truth about the voice in his head but now what is it saying? There is no way Gold is the great mythical beast's son!

"Saito...what are you saying? I can't be his son!" Gold shouted. " _Well you are._ " Saito said as he leaned against the wall. Saito was in his human form. "So wait, if you have a human form does that mean I meet Kaede of the East, Kouta of the South and Tomoo of the North?" Gold asked. " _That is correct Gold Azure._ " Saito said. "Then where was Yu? Why wasn't he there?" Gold asked. " _Yu was out protecting Golden Spike as I asked him to._ " Saito answered. Gold head was spinning.

Kaede sighed and turned into her beast form. _Now I just wait for Red to come...if he even does._ " _Kaede!_ " A voice shouted. " _Yu?!_ " Kaede shouted. " _I've gotten word that Red is staying behind another day thanks to Gold._ " Yu said as he bowed. Kaede smiled. " _That's good to hear._ "

"Red!" Lyra yelled as she hugged him. "Get off Lyra..." Red said. Lyra quickly let go and stepped back. "What's wrong Big Brother?" Lyra asked. "I'm just wanting to find that Gold Azure..." Red answered. Lyra frowned. "Forget about him Big Brother! He'll only distract you!" Lyra shouted. Red sighed and looked at Lyra. "I know..."

"Hey Gold!" A voice yelled. Gold turned around and saw Lyra. "Oh hello again Lyra." Gold said with a smile. "Why are you doing this to my Big Brother?" Lyra asked. "You don't understand. I have to do it." Gold answered. "Well I don't like what you're doing to him. You have him on edge!" Lyra shouted. "I didn't do anything. And if I did then I'm sorry." Gold answered.

"Haha! Did you see that hit?" Gold asked. Lyra giggled. "Um Gold?" Lyra asked. "Huh? Yeah?" Gold said. "Thank you for taking me out...to this baseball game." Lyra said as she blushed. "No problem!" Gold said with a grin.

"I really can't stand this!" Red shouted as he punched the wall. _I am the chosen child! Not him! Why must he get in my way?!_ " **Red Ketchum. Listen to me. I can help you get rid of Gold Azure.** " A deep voice said. "Huh?" Red said as he turned around. There was a man with yellow hair and shining red eyes. " **Just let me teach you the ways.** " The man said. Red felt scared. "I-I...I don't know about that..." Red said.

"Red!! I'm home!" Lyra called out. No one answered. Lyra was confused. "Red? Are you here?" Lyra asked. She stopped and listened, she could hear people talking in hushed voices.

"I don't know if I can do that!" " **You must my child. It's the only way.** " "What about my sister?" " **Young Lyra will be alright. Don't you worry.** " "I really shouldn't be doing this. It's wrong." " **Red, you are the chosen child. Gold Azure is a fake. He is the real beast in disguise!** " "The real beast in disguise? What?" " **Don't worry. You'll understand all of this in all due time.** "

Gold laughed. "That's so funny Saito!" He said. Saito smiled. " _Gold. I'm glad that you're more nicer to me now._ " Saito said. "You know what, all I needed was to get to know you better." Gold said with a grin. Saito smiled again. " _Gold Azure...You are the greatest kid I have even met. I would be honored if you battled me._ " Saito said. Gold was shocked. "R-really?" He asked. " _Yes._ " Saito answered.

Gold felt a laugh leave his throat. It was deep and scary sounding. " _Gold? Are you alright?_ " Saito asked. A twisted grin appeared on Gold's face. "Saito...Sat!" Gold shouted. Saito growled. Gold smiled a evil grin. "I've been waiting so long for this moment Saito-san." Gold said. " _What have you've done to Gold?!_ " Saito shouted. "I am Gold! Now let's get down to battling!" Gold shouted.

Saito hid behind the tree. He changed into his Legendary Beast form. He had brown fur, a spiked tail and blue eyes. " _GOLD!! SHOW YOURSELF!!!_ " Saito bellowed. Gold just laughed. "Oh Saito! Saito! You're so funny." Gold said. Saito looked up and saw Gold in the tree. "I was here the whole time." Gold said."Now suffer Saito-san!"


	8. Legendary Beast, Gold?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: After being challenged to a battle by Saito, Gold has changed. He is now ruthless and cruel and a jerk. What happens when Red decided to go find him?

"TAKE THIS!!!" Gold shouted as he stabbed Saito. Saito let out a cry of pain. Gold giggled. "Saito...you wanted a battle...so I'll give you a battle you'll never forget!" Gold shouted. Saito closed his eyes. _What the hell is happening?!_ "Fight back already old man!" Gold shouted. Saito growled. " _DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME OLD MAN!!_ " Saito yelled. Gold's golden eyes started to glow brightly.

Red ran up the stairs. He was heading to where someone said they last saw Gold. _I'll get that kid! Gold Azure!_ Red stopped and saw the boy he was seeking. Evil grin, hat fallen off, clothes torn and covered in blood. Red screamed.

"Hello Reddy." Gold said in a odd voice. It sounded like it didn't belong to the 7 year old's body. "G-Gold...?" Red choked out. "Meet Saito-kun! The Fifth Legendary Beast!" Gold said with a grin as he lifted up the limp body. Red's eyes widened. "Do you want to play a game Reddy?" Gold asked as he cocked his head to the side.

Lyra sighed and looked out the window. _Red said he would be right back...Big Brother...please hurry back!_ There was the sound of the door opening. "Big Brother!" Lyra shouted happily. There was no reply. "Big Brother...?" Lyra asked, slightly confused. There was the sound of objects crashing to the floor. "RED!!" Lyra yelled as she ran to the front door. Red laid on the floor, he looked up at Lyra. "I found him..." Red said weakly. "Big Brother! What happened?!" Lyra asked. "He was...insane..." Red said as he passed out. "BIG BROTHER!!!" Lyra yelled.

"Will he be okay?" Lyra asked the doctor. "Don't worry. He'll be fine. Right now he's just resting." The doctor said. Lyra frowned. _What could have Gold done to my Big Brother?! My Big Brother is so strong...so why was he beaten..._ Lyra sighed and looked out the window at the sky. _Gold...I will find you!_ Lyra eyes narrowed. _Gold Azure! I will make you pay! Or my name isn't Lyra Ketchum!_

"Kaede-chan!" Gold called out. Kaede appeared before Gold and changed into her human form. " _What is it Gold?_ " She asked. "I wanna talk with you please." Gold said. " _About what my child?_ " Kaede asked. "I don't know really know..." Gold said with a grin. Kaede was slightly confused. _I think something's wrong with him... I have to figure this out!_ " _Gold what brings you here?_ " Kaede asked. "Stuff..." Gold answered. " _What kind of stuff?_ " Kaede asked. "Hey want to battle?" Gold asked with a smile. " _Sure... why not._ " Kaede answered, not knowing what was about to happen.

Gold giggled. "Looks like I win Kaede." He said. Kaede growled. "Now... time to finish this..." Gold said with a smirk. Kaede's eyes widened as she saw the gleam of the knife. "Goodbye Kae-chan!" Gold shouted as he stabbed her.

Gold walked down. _Tomoo is next on my list..._ Gold started to laugh. _This is easy all too easy!_ Gold heard footsteps from behind him. " _Gold Azure! Please stop this madness!_ " Yu shouted. Gold turned around. "Let's have a battle Yu!" Gold said with a grin. " _I accept!_ " Yu said.

In a matter of minutes Gold had taken down Yu. "You suck....for legendary beasts....you are weak..." Gold said. Gold turned and walked away. _Two left..._ Gold sighed. _This blood thirst won't go away..._

" _GOLD STOP THIS!!!_ " Tomoo screamed. Gold raised the knife. "Be quiet Tomoo...it's all be over soon..." Gold said with a sweet smile. " _Gold Azure!! Please stop this!_ " Tomoo screamed. "Shut up. I'm finishing what I started years ago..." Gold answered.

Gold walked over to where Kouta should be. "Stop..." A voice said. Gold turned around. "Hello Lyra..." Gold said. Lyra looked upset. She was wearing a red shirt with black pants, a brown pouch was hanging from her waist, she was also wearing blue running shoes and a green baseball cap. "I have come to get revenge." Lyra said. Gold laughed. "This isn't funny Gold! You have broken the towns!" Lyra shouted. "I'm well aware of that." Gold answered.

Lyra started to cry. "Don't be sad little one...it's going to be over soon." Gold said as he touched her cheek. Lyra pulled out a small red and white ball from her pouch. "What the...?" Gold said confused. Lyra threw the ball in a red light a little short, chubby, rodent-like animal with yellow fur all over its body. Its ears were long and came to a point with black tips. It had a small mouth, which resembled a sideways 3, it had black eyes and two red circles on its cheeks. Its forearms were short and somewhat stubby, with 5 digits on each "hand" and its feet had three digits. It had two brown stripes on its back, and its tail was in the shape of Zigzag-styled lightning bolt, with a patch of brown fur at the base of the tail. "I'm going to beat you Gold!" Lyra shouted. Gold let out a pained scream, as he was engulfed in a bright white light. Lyra gasped.

When the light had disappeared what was left in Gold's place was a beast with black fur, a short tail and golden eyes. Lyra was so shocked that she didn't even breath for a few seconds. Gold roared and ran at Lyra. Lyra screamed.


	9. No Hope For Yuzan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: Gold is a beast! But is he evil or good? Only time will tell but does Lyra even have time? Using the newly discovered animals called Pokemon she decided to take on the beast named Gold! Who is this teen who claims he knows Gold? Find out in this Chapter!

"Pikachu!!" The mouse thing said. "Umm okay...uh Pikachu use uh whatever you got!" Lyra said. "Pikachu...?" Pikachu said. Gold started to laughed and turned back into a human. "That thing can't even fight!" He shouted as he playfully jumped on Lyra. "Get off Gold!!" Lyra shouted. Pikachu just walked over and poked Gold. "Yo! Don't poke me!! You stupid poking monster!!" Gold yelled. "Hmm...a poking monster...how about we call them Pokemon!" Lyra said. And that's how they got the name. The end. Okay not really...let's get back to the real story.

* * *

 

Gold stared at Lyra. "Why did you stop your attack?" Lyra asked. Gold tilted his head. _Attack? Attack? What attack? I was just gonna say hi..._ "Gold...stay away from me!! GO PIKACHU!! USE TACKLE!!!" Lyra shouted. Pikachu, the mouse thingy, attacked Gold. Gold jumped back and growled. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Lyra shouted. Gold got shocked and fell to the ground, turning back into a human.

"Make sure he can't use his hands!" "Understood!" "You! Make sure he can't move!" "Yes sir!" "Hurry up with that needle! We need him out!"

Gold drifted in and out of conciseness before he finally awoken a few hours later. "Good to see you up Gold Azure." A voice said. Gold blinked. The light was to bright for his eyes, he closed them tightly and tried to remember what happened. "Do you understand why you're here?" The voice asked. Gold didn't answer, he felt really weird. "Do you understand why you're here?" The voice asked again. Gold managed to find his voice. "Uh yeah, kind of, I guess." Gold answered. Gold heard a chuckle. "I see you're still the same as always...." Another voice said. Gold felt himself start to panic.

Gold rubbed his aching wrists as he glared at the two people. The teen spoke first. "I'm really sorry that this is the way we must meet again Gold." He said. Gold could have cared less about the teen. "I see you're a very stubborn one." The man said. "Whatever...." Gold said as he looked around the room. He saw a few books and a few toys. A couple of chairs and a table. There was two doors, one small window and a desk. "Gold. You have to understand...we don't want to keep you here but we have to...for the safety of others." The teen said in a soft voice.

Gold tossed and turned in the uncomfortable bed. Gold finally gave up on sleeping and wandered the place. He could hear people chatting. Gold darted in and out of the shadows, knowing he would get in trouble if he was caught. Gold finally found what he was looking for. _His_ room. Gold sucked in a deep breath and entered. The teen looked up from his book. "Oh hey Gold!" He said with a huge grin. "Tell me your name. Please...tell me how you know me....tell me why I am here." Gold said. "Very well. I will tell you everything." The teen said as he put down his book.

"Gold, I'm sure you don't remember me because I left when you were pretty young...but I'm your older brother. Jimmy. I know you because you're my precious younger brother. The reason why you're here is so complicated...it's so hard to see you here..." He said with tears in his eyes. Gold blinked. _Was he the brother my mom was talking about?_ Gold tried to remember back when he was a little kid, he faintly remembered there being another person in the house with them...Gold also faintly remembered that there was a man, not much older then his mom that checked up on him often who looked like... Gold gasped. _No it can't be!_ "Gold? Are you alright?" Jimmy asked. Gold gripped his head tightly and let out a cry of pain.

"I'm so sorry if Gold bugged you Jimmy." The man said. Gold felt embarrassed. "Now come along Gold." The man said. Gold stood stubbornly in place."I said come along Gold! Don't make me do this the hard way!" The man shouted. Gold still stood his ground. "Um Doctor Richard, I don't mind watching him for the night." Jimmy said as he took Gold's hand. "Jimmy, you know I don't like you interacting with the patients!" Doctor Richard said. "I understand that but he's new and is probably scared." Jimmy said. "Fine, but only this one night! After tonight he has to stay in his room!" Doctor Richard snapped as he left.

Gold held on to Jimmy's hand tightly. "Jimmy...I'm scared...I don't want to be here...." Gold said. Jimmy felt tears fill his eyes. "I understand Gold, but you're just a test subject here..." Jimmy said sadly.


	10. Secrets Reveled!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: Gold is getting bored staying in this 'special place for special people' when a boy approaches him, recognizing him as Red Gold tries to stay away. But why is Red so darn attractive to Gold?! Red/Gold in this chapter.

Gold ran around the yard, if you could call it that. The yard was just a small place with a cramped playground and a few benches, it was mainly gravel and fake grass. There was a few other kids there besides Gold. From what he could tell they had been through worse then he had so far. Gold sighed and leaned against the wooden fence. "Gold!" Hissed a voice. Gold jumped. "Don't be scared Gold. I came to bust you out of here!" The voice said. Gold's heart caught in his throat. _Red...what is he doing here?!_

Gold waited nervously for the end of the day. Anytime he went outside Red was there waiting for him. Gold felt really strange. _Why does this bug me so much? It's just Red...nothing more and nothing less..._ Gold smiled slightly when he heard the sound of Doctor Richard calling him. Gold happily ran up the stairs to his room.  
"Hello Gold." Doctor Richard said. "Hello." Gold said quickly as he took his seat. Doctor Richard started with checking Gold's vital signs. Gold hated this but was glad to stop thinking about Red.

Red sighed and slumped against the wooden fence. Gold was the boy he couldn't stop thinking about. Gold was the boy who had beaten him. Gold was the boy that scared his sister. Red closed his eyes. _I got to stop thinking of him..._ Red tried his best to think of something, _anything_ , other than Gold to no avail. _Does he think about me? Does he want to see me? Does he want me to save him?_

"No! I don't want to!" Gold shouted. "But you must go out and play with the other children!" Doctor Richard said. "No! I won't go out!" Gold yelled. Doctor Richard forcibly grabbed Gold and shoved him outside. The other kids turned and stared at him. "Hi..." Gold said shyly. The other children went back to playing.  
"Hey Gold!" Red hissed. "What?!" Gold asked angrily. "I'm going to get you out of here. Meet me here tonight." Red said. Gold didn't know why but he agreed. "I'll be here tonight at 9, you better be here Red." Gold said.

Gold carefully ran through the shadows. "The test subject is doing well I assume?" A deep voice asked. "I'm doing everything as you ask. The children are listening to us. Soon the great beasts will bow down before us!" Doctor Richard said. _What? Bow down to them? Why the heck would they do that?_ Gold frowned and made a face as he raced to the door. "Gold Azure!" A voice shouted. Gold froze. "You shouldn't leave without this." Jimmy said as he handed Gold a flashlight. "Thank you..." Gold said as he ran outside.

There was a rope hanging over the fence, Red was standing right beside it. "It's safe. I climbed over and everything. You're younger than me so I assume you weight lighter then me." Red said. Gold felt himself turn red. "You really didn't have to." Gold said. "You learn a lot by just sneaking around." Red said as he glanced up at the sky. "Huh? What do you mean?" Gold asked confused. Red held up a small device. "If I play this, you and the other will transform." Red said with zero hints of emotion in his voice. Gold was confused. _Transform? What does he mean by that?_ Red pressed play.  
Gold screamed in pain. He felt like his body was on fire. A deep growl left his throat. _Must get that device!!_ Gold leapt at Red and tackled him to the ground. Red hit his head on the wooden fence. Gold felt his body start to tingle. With a roar Gold turned into a beast again.

**_"But what if I'm not strong enough Jimmy?" Gold asked. "If you can fight it off long enough you won't change." Jimmy told him. Gold felt afraid. "But what if I can't control myself?" Gold asked in a small voice. "Gold, listen to me. You're better then the rest of them. They can't fight back because they have been broken in spirit, you have not. I believe in you." Jimmy said. Gold sighed. "Tell me...was I chose for my golden eyes?" Gold asked. Jimmy hesitated for a minute, he took a deep breath. "Yes."_ **

Red's eyes widened. Gold now was halfway between a beast and a human. Red couldn't take his eyes off of the thing the boy had become. A low growl left Gold's throat. Red took a deep breath and walked towards him. Gold shot Red a pained look. "It's okay Gold...I didn't mean to...I just wanted to know if it was true..." Red said. Gold fell to his knees. Red ran over and held Gold in his arms. Gold was crying, upset over what he had become. Red looked into Gold's eyes and planted a kiss on his lips. Gold was shocked. Red was surprised when Gold turned back into a human before his very eyes.

"We mustn't return..."Red said as he grabbed Gold's hand. "Yes..." Gold said as he squeezed Red's hand tightly. The two boys looked at each other, unsure of what they had just done or why they had done it. Gold was the first to break the silence. "Thank you, I mean you saved me...from what I had become..." Gold said as he looked around nervously. Red nodded his head. All he knew was that he wanted to stay by Gold's side forever. "I just had to...I mean you're like a friend to me..." Red said. Gold was confused. "But I...I almost killed you!" Gold shouted. "And I almost broke the towns..." Red said as he sighed. Gold looked down. "You know what...the battle is just beginning..." Gold said softly. "I understand...but we'll be ready..." Red said. "Yes...we'll be ready...." Gold said as he leaned his head on Red's shoulder.


	11. The Children Of Yuzan; Mike and Steven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: After Gold and Red escape from the 'special place for special people' two children from there are sent to find Gold. Two brothers who once had to fight for their right now must fight or die! Gold/Red in this chapter!

"Wake up!" A voice yelled. The young boy got up. "Wake up Mike." The boy said as he turned to a sleeping figure in the bed beside him. Mike got up, he had messy black hair and blue eyes. "I'm up Steven..." Mike said. Steven, the young boy, had brown hair and jade green eyes. Steven put on his normal clothes, a black shirt, a red and white jacket, jeans, red running shoes and a red and white cap. Mike put on a black shirt and skinny jeans. Steven rolled his eyes. "You always are wearing skinny jeans!" Steven shouted. "You always wear the same clothes!" Mike protested.

  
When the others were in the dining hall Steven noticed that Gold, the new kid, wasn't there. The only girl there named Tanya let out a laugh. "Do you think he took off?" She asked. One of the two other boys. Steven remember his name was Green. The other boy stayed behind Tanya. "Be a man Ricky!" Tanya shouted. Tanya had long brown hair and brown eyes, she was wearing a pink sweater and baby blue pants. Green had brown hair and green eyes, he looked almost like Steven but Green's hair was in spikes, Green was wearing a purple shirt and gray shorts. Ricky was a shy kid, he had black hair and light blue eyes, he was wearing a black shirt with a skull on it and ripped jeans.

Steven was already bored. He had finished his work already. Mike frowned as he stared at the question. "I skipped that one. They don't mind." Steven said. Mike stared at his older brother with a thoughtful look on his face. Mike was always the thoughtful type of guy who always put others before him. Steven on the other hand was loud, rude and rough. Most people found it hard to believe they were even related let alone brother. "I don't get why they would ask this...I don't even remember when I first came here let alone why." Mike said softly. Steven felt pity for his brother. Mike had only been four when they were sent here, Steven had been seven. "It's okay. They don't really care." Steven said.

  
Gold laughed and tackled Red. Red smiled and hugged Gold tightly. Gold looked up at Red and kissed him. Red closed his eyes and kissed back, wrapping his arms around the younger boy's waist. When they broke the kiss Gold laughed again. "I don't even want this day to end." Gold said with a grin. Red nodded his head. Gold leaned his head on Red's shoulder. "Do you think they'll come after us?" Gold asked. "I hope not..." Red said.

  
"You want us to do what?!" Steven asked. Mike stared at the ground. "But we never been outside this place before..." Mike said. "I understand. But you see we need to get Gold back. He is very dangerous." Doctor Richard said. "Oh I see, you want us to get him because you figured two brothers could work good together." Steven said with a laugh. Doctor Richard nodded his head. "I'll do it." Steven said. "If Steven's going to do it then I will do it too!" Mike said as he looked at his brother.

  
Steven picked up the backpack, he turned to his brother. "Ready Mike?" Steven asked. Mike nodded his head and put on his backpack. Steven smiled. "Good luck guys!" Tanya said as she smiled her smug smile. "Have fun you losers!" Green said. "Be careful..." Ricky said softly. Steven nodded his head. "We will." Steven said softly.

  
_**"Mom? What do you mean go?" Steven asked confused. "You see this man is Doctor Richard...he wants you to come with him. I agreed." Steven's mom said. Steven started to panic. "But mom! Don't you love us anymore?" Steven asked. "I do love you. That's why I'm sending you away." She answered. "Now come along Steven." Doctor Richard said, he already has Mike in his arms. "No! I won't go!" Steven shouted. "Steven. It's for the best. I promise I'll visit you." Steven's mom said. Steven looked sad. "But I don't want to leave here...this is my home...my home is with you..." Steven said as tears filled his eyes. Steven's mom kissed him on the forehead. "It'll only be for a little while. Then we'll all live here together again." She said.** _

  
"Hi. I'm looking for a kid with golden eyes, have you seen anyone like him around?" Steven asked a man. The man shook his head. "Thank you anyways." Steven said as he turned to join Mike. Mike was out buying them food. "Mike! Hurry it up!" Steven shouted. Mike came running over with the bento boxes. "Here you go!" He said with a smile as he handed one to Steven. Steven scoffed. Mike looked at his brother. "Do you not like it?" Mike asked with a sad look on his face. Steven felt guilty. "No, I like it...it's just too bad that we can't enjoy ourselves while we're out here..." Steven said. "I understand....the outside world is a beautiful place..." Mike said softly.

  
Red paid for the meal and left. Gold held on to Red's arm. "I still can't believe no one remembers seeing a boy with golden eyes!" Steven yelled. Gold's eyes widened. "That's Steven and Mike from that place!" Gold hissed in Red's ear. "Go hide in that ally. I'll keep them busy my love." Red said as he kissed Gold. Gold nodded and ran into the nearby ally. "Good day sir." Red said. Mike looked up. "It's afternoon right now you idiot." Steven said with a annoyed look on his face. "And so what? Isn't it a great day!" Red said with a smile. "Move aside you Dumbo." Steven said. Mike thought the boy with red eyes was funny. "But come on. It's time to stop and smell the roses!" Red said. "What roses?" Steven asked annoyed. Mike was confused. He had never heard of roses before.

  
Steven shoved Red to the ground. Red looked up at Steven blankly. "Well do you or do you not?!" Steven asked as he raised his fist. "I don't know. How can we be sure of anything in this life." Red said as he shrugged his shoulders. Steven was losing his patience. "Talk goddamn you!" Steven yelled. "Talk about what? I already tried talking with you but you just yelled at me." Red said. "I had enough with you stupid games!" Steven yelled as he punched Red hard in the nose. Red heard a sickening crack and knew that his nose was broken. "You seem to have some anger issues." Red said with a sweet smile as he held his bleeding nose. "Shut up and tell me what I want to know!" Steven yelled. Mike stepped back, he was afraid of his brother but he hated to admit that.

Gold saw Mike coming closer to the ally. _Shit! Shit!_ Gold scrambled away and banged into a garbage can. _Oh crap!_ Gold ducked down. Steven looked over to the ally. "Mike, go check out what made that noise." Steven said. "Okay, but it's probably just a cat or something." Mike said. Gold held his breath. Red jumped up and punched Steven hard in the face. Steven hit the ground. Steven glared at Red. "Okay punk! Now you're going to get it!" Steven yelled as he charged at Red.

**_Life hadn't been too bad. Life at the place was good. Mike didn't understand being four and all. All Mike knew was that it was warm and he was getting fed. Steven never question Doctor Richards ever. Steven didn't want to admit it but Doctor Richard scared him. Steven made his way down the hall, he could hear crying. Steven peaked into a room he had never seen before. There sat a boy only about five or six. He had black hair that was tangled, he was wearing a black shirt and jeans. The boy was sobbing. "I don't want to be here! Please let me go!" The boy sobbed. "Red eyes....you can't leave..." A deep voice said. "I told you! I have a name! It's not Red eyes!" The boy shouted as he jumped up. Steven heard the sound of a hand hitting skin. Steven turned back and ran._ **

"Red eyes..." Steven said as he stepped back from Red. There was no mistaking it. The black hair in tangles, the way he carried himself. It was the boy from his past! "I have a name. My name is Red not Red eyes!" Red shouted. "You're the boy for that day..." Steven mumbled. "Huh what?" Red asked. A image flashed through Red's mind. It was him, in a strange room, there was a man standing in front of him. In the doorway Red could see a little boy with brown hair and jade green eyes. He was wearing a black shirt and white shorts. "It's you..." Red mumbled.


	12. Children Of Yuzan; Tanya and Ricky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: While Steven deals with Red, Tanya and Ricky are sent out to finish the job. Gold/Red in this chapter!

Tanya looked bored. "You...you really want us to go?" Ricky asked. "Yes. I want you to go. Steven's rashness may have landed him and Mike into trouble." Doctor Richard said. Tanya smiled a seductive smile. "I understand. We'll get Gold back." Tanya said as she licked her lips. "Yeah! We won't fail you!" Ricky said as he jumped up. "You two will leave tomorrow." Doctor Richard said.

Tanya looked down the streets. Unknown to her, Steven, Mike, Red and Gold were just across the ally. Ricky looked down the ally. "Shouldn't we try here?" He asked. "No. That's stupid. Golden eyes would never be hiding." Tanya said. Ricky saw movement but ignored it. "Okay then."

"Have you seen this boy?" Tanya asked with a seductive grin as she held out a picture of Steven. The man nodded. "That boy got sent to the police for fighting with a boy." The man said. "Thank you so much. I won't ever forget this...I owe you one." Tanya said as she batted her eyelashes. Ricky felt sick. _Tanya is only twelve, that man has to be at least thirty..._ Ricky shuddered at the thought. Tanya grabbed Ricky and pulled him away. Ricky sighed and looked at Tanya. Tanya was the only person he felt he could really open up to.

"Hi. I'm looking for a kid. He name is Steven. He's my younger brother." Tanya said as she held out the picture. "Oh yes. He got out today." The man said. Tanya felt upset. _What the hell was Steven thinking?!_ "I see thank you...if you see him can you tell him that Big Sister Tanya is looking for him?" She asked with a cute look on her face. "Oh yes Ma'am! Will do." The man said.

Mike hadn't even wondered who the boy was who helped him carry the boy named Red to the hospital. The way he kept his eyes hidden made Mike feel excited. "Will he be alright?" Mike asked. "He'll be just fine..." The doctor said. A girl busted in. "Where is my brother?!" She yelled. Gold had been watching from outside was startled. "Who are you?" Mike asked. "My name is Lyra Ketchum! I just heard my Big Bother Red was in the hospital again! I bet it was Gold Azure again! Picking on my sweet older brother!" Lyra said. Gold felt his cheeks turn red. Gold decided to take the chance and walked in.

"YOU BIG BULLY!!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER?!" Lyra screamed. "Lower your voice, this is a hospital after all." Gold said calmly. "What did you do to my brother?" Lyra asked as she held back tears. "I didn't do nothing. Steven was the one who hurt him." Gold said. "And who the hell is Steven?!" Lyra asked, clearly upset. "Um, he's my older brother." Mike said. Lyra turned and looked at Mike. Gold looked away, hoping that Mike wouldn't notice him. "I guess that means you're Gold. You're coming with me." Mike said.

In a flash Mike and pushed Gold up against the wall and handcuffed him. Gold let out a low growl. "Don't even bother transforming...I will kill you if you do..." Mike hissed in Gold's ear. Gold felt afraid. _What about Red?! What about Red?!_ "Gold, what's going on?" Lyra asked. "Lyra! Please! You gotta help me! They're going to take me to this place! I'll be tortured! Please! Help me!" Gold begged. Lyra didn't know what made her believe Gold but she did so she decided to help Gold. Lyra kicked the boy named Mike in the gut and grabbed the keys. She uncuffed Gold. "Now let's get going. We have to make sure Red is alright!" Gold shouted.

Red opened his eyes. He could hear people talking. "Thank you so much...I'll take care of my brother." The voice said. _Is...is that Steven...?_ Slowly Steven's face came into view. "Hello Red...I am here to finish the job. Tell me where Gold is." Steven said. Red didn't say anything. Steven was starting to get annoyed, but then again Steven got annoyed quite easily. Steven heard the door start to open. "I'll be back!" Steven hissed as he opened the window and jumped out.

"Red!!" Lyra yelled as she ran in. Gold noted that the window was open. "Where's Gold...?" Red asked. "He's here with me." Lyra said as Gold came to her side. Gold looked into Red's eyes and sighed. He could just stand all day and stare into Red's eyes. "Hey, how you feeling love?" Gold asked. "Hurt but okay." Red answered. Lyra looked at the two boys. Gold leaned in and kissed Red. Lyra couldn't help put scream.

Gold rubbed his head. "Lyra...I know I should have said something earlier....but you didn't have to hit him." Red said. Lyra looked hurt. "I'm your own sister and you didn't tell me you found a boyfriend!" Lyra said. "He's not my boyfriend." Red said. _Yet..._ he added silently. "Red...you never told me that you even liked people...I always thought that you didn't like anyone...let alone guys..." Lyra said. "Lyra. I myself didn't know until yesterday." Red said. Gold stood to the side and looked out the window.

"Steven?!" Tanya shouted. Steven stopped and looked at her. "Tanya?! Ricky?! What are you two doing here?!" Steven asked. "We were sent out to bring you and Mike back." Ricky said. Tanya frowned. "Steven, why did you have to go see the police?" Tanya asked. "I got into a fight with a boy with red eyes..." Steven admitted. _Red eyes...? Could it be...?_

_**"Mommy!! Please! I don't want to go..." Tanya said. "Run and protect Ricky..." Tanya's mom said. Ricky stared at Tanya's mom. "Mommy! I won't leave you here!" Tanya yelled. "Tanya, you have to!" Tanya's mom said. "But mommy..." Tanya said with tears in her eyes. "Do not let them catch you..." Tanya's mom said. "Leave them alone!" A boy yelled. Tanya could hear laughter. "I warned you!" The boy yelled. Tanya could finally see him. The boy has black hair and red eyes, he was wearing red running shoes, a black shirt and jeans with a red and white cap. Tanya felt herself blush.** _


	13. Children Of Yuzan; Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: The last child is sent out. Green seems to have a past with Red...why is that? Why is Red so nervous around him? Red/Green, Gold/Red and a bit of Mike/Gold in this chapter!

Green looked up at the doctor, bored with this. "So you want me to go and find them? All because they got in a fight with a boy who has red eyes?" Green asked. "That is correct." Doctor Richard said. Green sighed. "So I have to drag home Ricky, Tanya, Steven, Mike, Gold and Red eyes?" Green asked. "Yes. I want you to leave right now." Doctor Richard said.

Green looked around the dark town. He could hear yelling coming from the local police station. Green sighed and looked in the window. "I didn't do anything!" Steven yelled. "You came in this town and attack a boy younger than you." The man said. "I'm so sorry for my brother...can I do anything to make it up?" Tanya asked with her sexy smile. "And you! You are twelve so stop acting so sexual!" The man yelled. Ricky was crying. Green sighed and walked over to the hospital, he just had a feeling he would meet who he needed there.

Red looked at Lyra. "Why won't you tell him you're sorry?" He asked. "Hey! That's right! Say you're sorry for hitting me on the head! It hurt!" Gold said in a whinny voice. "Just shut up!" Lyra shouted. "No!" Gold yelled. Red sighed. This was going to be a long night for Red.

Green walked over to the hospital he was sure this was where he would find him. He looked up at a open window. The boy with golden eyes was staring out at the sky. Green decided to go up then. His hands touched the small ball that held the monstrous animal. Green felt tense.

Gold looked up at the sky. "Why does it has to be like this...?" Gold asked softly. "Huh? What do you mean Gold?" Lyra asked. "It's nothing..." Gold said. Suddenly someone ran into the room. "Gold Azure, you're coming with me right now!"

Red looked up at the person who had just come in, his eyes widen in shock. Gold jumped and turned around. "Oh crap!" He shouted. Green smirked. _I got ya now Gold._ "Green..." Red said softly. Green jumped slightly and turned, he hadn't noticed the person in the bed. Green's heart started to race. _It's him...! The one I have been looking for._ "Red...it's been a while..." Green said.

Gold started to cry. "I'm so sorry Green! I didn't know!" He sobbed. Red looked up at Green, he was still the same as the last time they had met. Green slid his hand into Red's. "He's mine." Green said coldly. Red felt really bad. "Gold I'm sorry!" Red said. "You know what...it doesn't even matter....you can have him Green..." Gold looked up with tears streaming down his face. "Goodbye Red..." He whispered and with that he took off out of the room.

Red looked down, he felt himself start to cry. "Red? What's wrong?" Green asked. Red didn't say anything. "I didn't mean to Red. I had no idea he would react like that..." Green said softly. Red felt a tear fall down. "Red, please forgive me! I had no idea he meant so much to you..." Green said sadly. Red looked up at Green and smiled. "At least I have you." Red said.

Lyra looked at Green, he looked the almost the same as the last time. "What are you staring at Lyra?!" Green asked angrily. "Why did you make Gold run out like that...?" Lyra asked. Green smiled a slightly cocky smile. "He ran like the dog he was." He said.

Gold looked up at the sky, tears blurring his vision. _Red..._ Gold fell to his knees. _I should've know..._ Gold felt more tears threaten to spill over. Gold closed his eyes as more tears streamed down his face. _Red...I loved you...Why did you have to leave me?_ Gold was too busy crying to hear the footsteps coming up behind him.

"Got ya!" A voice shouted as a hand grabbed Gold's shoulder. Gold was startled, he turned around. Gold was now face-to-face with Steven and the rest of the kids. "I'll go back...I have nothing left here for me..." Gold said as more tears fell down his cheeks. "Understood." Ricky said.

The walk back was a long one for Gold. He felt like his heart was torn out of his chest. "It's okay..." Mike said softly. Gold looked at Mike. "My...my heart...it hurts so much..." Gold said with a sob. "You've been heart broken." Mike said. Gold nodded his head. "It'll be okay Gold..." Mike said. Gold smiled at Mike. "Thank you..." He said.

_**Red ran outside. Green was behind him. "Look Green! It's the lake!" Red said with a grin. Green smiled, letting himself be completely absorbed by the boy. Red grabbed Green's hand. "Green, come on let's go." Red said. Green held Red's hand and leaned over, planting a kiss on Red. Red felt himself blush. "Oh Green...!" Red said as tears started to fill his eyes. Red hugged Green tightly. "Never leave me..." Red whispered. "I never will Red..." Green said as he kissed Red.** _

Green looked down at Red, he sure had changed since that day. Red looked weary. "Hey Green, what are you thinking about?" Red asked. "Nothing..." Green lied. _You just look awful Red...so much weaker..._ "I know something's up. Yeah I look awful..." Red said, pretty much reading Green's thoughts. Green laughed softly. "You know me so well." He said. "Well no duh! You're my best friend!" Red said. Suddenly there was silence. Lyra looked at the two boys. "I'll leave you two alone." She said as she left the room.  
Green looked at Red. "How have you been doing?" Green asked. Red smiled a tired smile. "I'm fine. Just a bit sore." Red said with a faint gleam in his eyes. Green sat down on the bed. "You look awful Reddy." Green said. Red smiled his small half smile. "I know."

_**Red looked up at the sky. "I don't understand..." He said with tears in his eyes. "I said I have to go..." Green said as he shoved his hands in his pockets. Red kept his eyes on the stars, trying hard not to let Green see him crying. Green touched Red's cheek softly. "Don't cry Reddy. It won't be for long. I promise." He said. Red looked at Green. "Really?" Red asked with a faint smile. "Yeah. And we can continue with our relationship!" Green said with a grin.** _

Gold looked up at Doctor Richard. "Go to hell." He spat out. Doctor Richard frowned at Gold. Gold laughed. "You think you can keep me here but you can't! I will escape!" Gold shouted. Suddenly Doctor Richard slapped Gold. Gold's eyes widened in shock, he held his cheek. "Be quiet Gold Azure. You will now be watched every hour of the day." Doctor Richard said. Gold held back tears.


	14. Lost Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: Gold has lost all hope, he finds comfort in Mike and Gold starts to drift off into his own little world. Green/Red and a bit of Gold/Mike in this chapter!

Gold sighed and looked over at Mike. "Hey Mike, why doesn't Green have to come back?" Gold asked. "I don't know...I thought he would have to come back just like the rest of us..." Mike answered. Gold sighed again. "It's not fair....they gotta stop watching me sometime....I mean they even watch me in the bathroom...it's creepy!" Gold said. "I guess the doctor was serious when he said he would have someone watching you all the time." Mike said with a smile. Gold frowned. "He's stupid if you ask me..." He mumbled.

Red stared at Green, keeping silent. "Red...come on. You gotta talk to me sometime..." Green said. Red frowned. "Red..." Green said. Red looked away. "Talk to me goddamn you! If this is about Gold then I'm sorry! I didn't know he would take off!" Green said. Red looked out the window, trying to ignore Green. "You're still stubborn as ever Red." Green said with a small smile. Red decided it was time to talk to him. "Yeah I am, so sue me."

Gold looked over at the man watching him. _Fatty..._ Gold held back a laugh. "Hurry it up!" The man said in an annoyed voice. Gold looked away. _Stupid idiot..._ "Yeah, yeah, I'm hurrying!" Gold called back. The man was getting really annoyed at Gold. Gold finished up just as the man grabbed his arm. "Hey!" Gold shouted. "Get moving!" The man growled. Gold looked upset. "Get your hands off of me!" Gold yelled.

"Well you suck." Gold said. Doctor Richard let out a small laugh. "I see you're still upset." He said. Gold scoffed. "Whatever..." Gold muttered. "Look at me son. I want you to be a good boy. Why won't you listen to me?" Doctor Richard asked. Gold stared off at the wall. There was a picture on the wall, in it was two boys each around 5 both were smiling. The taller one had red eyes and black hair, he was wearing a black t-shirt and blue shorts. The shorter one had green eyes and brown hair in spikes, he was wearing a purple t-shirt and blue pants. "Oh why are you even looking at that old thing?" Doctor Richard asked.

Gold sighed and put his head on the pillow. "Shouldn't you be doing the work Gold?" Mike asked. "I guess..." Gold said as he sat up and reached for the work. "I can help you." Mike said. Gold felt his cheeks turn red. "I-I can do it myself!" Gold shouted, feeling embarrassed. "You know what...my brother use to help me all the time. They don't mind." Mike said as he sat down on Gold's bed. "O-okay..." Gold said as he blushed slightly.

Gold hummed a little tone. "Gold! Be quiet!" The teacher said. "Okay~!" Gold said with a grin. Steven stared at Gold. _What got him so happy? When he came back he was so depressed..._ "Steven! Do you know the answer for question eight?" The teacher asked. "Yes I do! The answer is minus 25." Steven answered. "Very good. Now let us move on to Myths and Legends." The teacher said.

Gold sighed and put down his work. _What if me and Mike escaped from this place...?_

_"Hurry up Gold!" Mike said with a laugh. Gold smiled and ran after the younger boy. Mike grabbed Gold's hand. Gold leaned close to Mike's ear. "I love you..." Gold whispered. Mike's eyes widen and filled with tears. "Oh Gold! I love you too! Please be mine!" Mike shouted. Gold nodded his head and kissed Mike._

"Gold! Come on! It's time to go." Mike shouted. "Huh?" Gold asked. _Aw freak...it was just a daydream..._ Gold felt upset. "Gold...are you okay?" Mike asked with a worried look on his face. Gold got up and walked over to Mike. Mike took a step back. Gold let out a low growl. "G-Gold?" Mike asked in a small voice. "Mike! Don't you even know what you do to me?!" Gold asked angrily. Mike backed up and banged into a wall. Gold blocked Mike on both sides. "Mike...I'm not letting you leave!" Gold shouted. "Mike! Gold! Get moving!" Steven yelled as he entered the room. Gold's arms dropped to his side. "Okay. We're coming." He said.

"I want you guys to go on out and find Green." Doctor Richard said. Gold leaned against the wall. "Really?" Mike asked. "Why us?!" Steven asked. "You three seem to work very well together, well most of the time." Doctor Richard said. "Me and Mike could do well alone." Steven said as he glared at Gold. "I don't care. Go ahead." Gold said as he smirked.

_"Gold! Please don't leave me alone with Steven!" Mike cried out. "Don't worry Mike. I won't let Steven have you!" Gold shouted as he took a step towards Steven. Steven growled. "Gold please save me from Steven!" Mike begged. "Steven, I won't let you be here with Mike anymore!" Gold shouted as he pulled out a knife. Gold stepped forwards and preceded to stab Steven._

"Gold, are you even listening?" Doctor Richard asked. "Huh? Yeah I am!" Gold shouted. "Then didn't you here me tell you to get packed?" Doctor Richard asked. Gold's eyes widened. "Huh? Packed?" Gold asked. "Yes, you're going with Mike and Steven." Doctor Richard said.


	15. Please Come Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: Red is now begging Green to come home, but what home is he even talking about? Green must decied between what he was raised for and what he was made for. Green/Red, Red/Gold and a little bit of Gold/Mike in this chapter.

"I want you to come home..." Red said. Green was confused. "What do you mean Red?" He asked. Red took a deep breath. "I want you to come home. With me." Red said. "Huh? What?" Green asked, feeling slightly slow. "I want you to come to my house with me." Red said quickly, hiding his true feelings. Green nodded his head, unsure of what else to do. Red grabbed Green's hand. "Please...come home..." Red said softly.

Gold crossed his arms. "I hate this as much as you do." Steven said. Mike was looking at a map. "Hmm...I'm not sure where we should go now." Mike said. "Give me that! I'll figure it out!" Steven shouted as he ripped the map out of Mike's hands. Gold felt annoyed. "Hey!" Mike shouted. Steven looked at the map then looked up. "We need to go North." Steven said. "I say we go North West." Gold said softly. "Huh? What?" Steven asked. "We should go North West, it's safer..." Gold said as he stared at the ground. "Whatever." Steven mumbled.

Lyra was watching TV when Red and Green came in.  
The door slammed shut. "I didn't mean to! Come on Red!" The sounds of footsteps going upstairs was heard. "Red! Come on!"  
Lyra sighed. _Green must have done something to upset him again..._ Green walked into the living room. "Hey Lyra." Green said. "Hi." Lyra said, trying to ignore him. "How are you doing?" Green asked. "I'm good..." Lyra said trying to pay attention to the TV show. "Red's mad at me..." Green said as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "I noticed." Lyra said as she turned up the volume on the TV. "I'm sorry..." Came Green's soft voice.

Steven stumbled down the hill. "STEVEN!!" Mike yelled. Steven was dazzled. "Steven! Are you alright?" Gold called down. "I-I'm fine!" Steven called up. "Use this!" Gold shouted as he threw a small red and white ball down. "What's in it?" Steven asked. "A Pokemon. Y'know, the newest animals we got." Gold said. Steven opened up the ball and out came a ferocious, prehistoric Pokémon, it possessed serrated, saw-like fangs, Its wings had light purple skin stretched from its side to its arms. It had a gray, oval-shaped body, and a tail with a triangular tip. It had dark green eyes, though its iris was barely visible.  
"THIS IS FUN!!" Mike shouted. Gold smiled. Mike was on big bird-like animal, the feathers on its head-crest were nearly as long as its body, and were yellow and red. Its tail feathers were red colored, its underbelly was a tan color, and it had black markings around its eyes. Gold was also flying on a big bird-like animal it beared a resemblance to a cross between a large gray and white starling and a hawk. It also shared similarities with the harpy eagle. Its plumage was mainly a brownish-gray, but had white coloration on its forehead, throat, and chest. It also had black coloration on its crest, neck, and chest pattern, and black tipping on the tailfeathers. The downward-facing, red-tipped crest on its head made it appear larger in order to frighten its enemies. Steven was still flying on the Pokemon Gold had given him. "This is so much easier." Steven said.

Red was laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. _What am I to do?_ _Tie up Green and drag him home?_ Red laughed at the thought. _There is no way I could tie up Green and drag him all the way home. Green's home is all the way across Yuzan..._ Red sighed and closed his eyes. _I...I...I can't stand this anymore. I feel like nothing I do will ever bring him back._ A tear fell down Red's cheek. _Green..._

Gold jumped off his bird and pulled out the ball. "Return Staraptor!" He shouted. Mike also jumped off his bird and pulled out the ball. "Return Pidgeot!" Mike said. Steven was the last one to jumped down and pull out his ball. "Return Aerodactly!" Steven yelled. When the three Pokemon were in their balls the trio walked on.  
Gold smiled slightly. "I can't believe it." Mike said. The once quiet town was full of people. "Maybe there's like a celebration or something." Steven said as he shoved his hands in his pocket. "Or they're here because of _that_." Gold said as he pointed to the center of the town. Steven's eyes widened. "What the hell is that?!" He shouted, feeling panicked. "It's so big!" Mike shouted.

Green stood in the middle of the crowd of people, Lyra at his side. "It was the devil! I saw it with my own eyes!" A man shouted. "I'm pretty sure you're high or something." Green said with a smirk. The man looked at Green. "Green-san!" Lyra hissed. "I bet what you saw was merely just one of these." Green said as he threw a red and white ball in the air. Out came a large, mostly green, serpent-like creature with red-tipped, rudder-like wings on its shoulders and down its body, and similarly-patterned fins on the tip of its tail. Yellow ring-like symbols ran across the length of its body and it had an additional yellow ring on top of its head. It had two limbs with three-clawed carpals, and two long, flat, horn-like structures on its head, with two smaller horns below them. It had a prominent gumline, with only two discernible fangs on the tip of its upper snout; the other teeth seemed to be covered completely by gum tissue. It had small, yellow eyes with black pupils. "Monster!" The man yelled. "Oh no it's not a monster. It's a Pokemon. It's called Rayquaza." Green said calmly.

Gold approached the crowd. He had to get closer to the thing. "It's a monster!" A voice yelled. "No it's not! It's a living thing just like you and me!" Came the angry reply. Gold recognized the voice as Green's. _We've found them!_


	16. Death Of A Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: Gold and Green finally meet up again. What will happen? Why is Gold doing this? A little bit of Mike/Gold and Lyra/Gold in this chapter!

"Green...I want you to come back." Gold said. Green turned around and started to smirk. "Oh hey Golden Eyes." Green said. "You can call me whatever the freak you want, I don't care." Gold said as he stared at Green with cold eyes. Mike ran over to Gold's side and took his hand. "Green Eyes." Mike said. "Oh look it's the welcoming committee." Green said with a small laugh. Steven came up and punched Green. Lyra let out a scream.  
"Shut your mouth Lyra!" Gold hissed. "I'm getting the police!" The man shouted. "Oh please don't. These are my friends. They always fight like this." Lyra said. Gold smiled. "I'll handle this." Gold said softly.

Red ran out of the house. _Green was on the news. Green was on the news._ Red couldn't really process what was going on. _Gold was there too. And Steven and Mike! And there was Lyra! All of them were there._ Red ran down the street, shoving people out of his way. The people gave shouts of protest but Red didn't care, he had to find them.  
"Red likes me. He has liked me for a while." Green said softly. Gold fell silent. Mike and Steven were trying to calm down Lyra and explain what was going on to her. "Just give it up." Green said. Gold smiled. "I ain't giving up!" He shouted and he punched Green. Green was shocked.

_**"A new kid?" Red asked. "Yeah. I mean if you don't mind." His mom said. "I don't want them." Red said calmly. "Oh come on. They're old friends of mine." His mom said. The doorbell rang. "That's them." His mom said as she went to the door. In walked two adults with a small child in the arms of the woman. The woman had black hair and green eyes. She was wearing a large black jacket and yellow pants. The man had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a dark blue suit. The woman spoke first. "Thank you for watching him." She said as she handed the child to Red's mom. "I don't mind." Red's mom answered. The kid was a boy, Red could see that now, he had black hair and his eyes were closed. He was wearing a green footed-pajamas. "Mom..." Red said, starting to protest. "Here, take him Red." His mom said as she handed him the child. The boy opened his eyes, they were a beautiful golden colour.  
"Mom, do you know his name?" Red asked. "Oh Anna said his name was Gold." His mom said. "Gold. Gold, I like that name." Red said as he tried out the name. The boy looked at Red and smiled. "How old is he?" Red asked. "Oh about three months." His mom answered. Red stared at Gold's eyes, loving their colour.** _

"Gold, what are you doing?!" Lyra asked in a panicked voice. "Don't worry about me." Gold said as he climbed on his Pokemon. "But Gold! That could be dangerous!" Lyra protested. "I never did say if it was safe or not." Gold said with a thoughtful look on his face. "I don't want to lose you!" Lyra said with tears streaming down her face. "Don't worry Lyra, I'll be careful." Gold said. "I know you too well Gold, you're never careful." Lyra said softly.

Green was getting tired of waiting. _It's pretty cold, eh? How could he stand waiting here for all those years...?_ Green frowned. _What the hell? What am I thinking about? No one in their right mind would be here on Mount Silver!_ Green let out a small chuckle. " _I've been waiting..._ " Came a voice. "Huh? What the?!" Green shouted as he turned around. There was nothing but the falling snow. " _Don't tell me you've forgotten about me Greeny..._ " The voice said with a giggle. "Who the hell are you?! Show yourself!!" Green shouted.

Lyra grabbed Gold's hand. "Before you go...I want to give you something..." Lyra said. "Huh? What is it?" Gold asked. Lyra stood up on her tiptoes, just barely being able to see into Gold's eyes. "This..." Lyra said as she leaned in and kissed his lips. Gold's eyes widened in shock. Lyra pulled away. "Good luck Gold..." She said softly.

Gold landed on Mount Silver, he scanned the area for Green. He could hear faint singing. " _Mary had a little lamb...a little lamb...a little lamb...Mary a little lamb...it's fleece was stained red with blood.._." The voice sang. "Green?" Gold asked with a small voice. Gold heard laughter. "Green, this isn't funny. I came here to battle." Gold said. " _Oh Golden Eyes...I came to play a game..._ " The voice said. "Green, is that you?!" Gold asked as he frowned slightly. " _Mary had a little lamb...a little lamb...a little lamb...Mary had a little lamb...it's fleece was stained red with blood.._." The voice sang again. Finally a figure came into view. "Green...!" Gold shouted. Green was in the snow, face down. Gold ran over to his side. "Mary had a little lamb...it's fleece was stained red with blood..." Green said softly.

  
"Lyra...?" Red asked quietly. The three people looked up at him. "RED!!" Lyra shouted as she hugged him tightly. Red felt happy now. "Lyra..." Red said softly. Mike and Steven looked at each other and let out their Pokémon. Both of them jumped on their Pokémon and took off for Mount Silver.

Gold hugged Green. "I'm so sorry..." Green said. Gold felt his tears sting his eyes as the water quickly turned to ice. "Please, don't. Stay with me Green." Gold said as he tried his best to hold back tears. "I can't...I'm going to stay here for him." Green said. "No. Please you can't!" Gold shouted, slightly reveling that he cared about Green. Green smiled slightly. "Trust me...it's for the best..." Green said as he got up and walked away. Within minutes Gold heard the pained scream. _No..no...not Green..._ Tears streamed down his face, quickly freezing up.


	17. Sorrow Filled Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: Gold is dealing with the death of Green. But all is not what it seems, Gold keeps seeing Green everywhere, is Gold going insane or is Green really still alive? No real couples in this chapter, just comforting friends.

Gold hated it, he hated the fact that Green was gone. A friend, not a good friend but still a friend. Gold sighed and listened closely to Lyra telling Red.  
"What is it Lyra? You look sad..." "Red...I hate to tell you this but..." "Did something happen?" "It's about Green..." "Did he get into another fight with Gold? Because if he did then I'll teach him a lesson." "Red...I'm sorry to say this but Green is dead." "You're joking, right?" "Why won't you answer me?! He can't be dead! Green can't be dead!"  
Gold felt more tears stream down his face. _Is this my fault? Am I to blame?_ "You ready to go?" Steven asked. Gold nodded his head and got up, leaving behind the crying Red.

"What do you mean he's dead?!" Doctor Richard asked. "He's not with us..." Gold mumbled. Doctor Richard sighed. "I think it's time for all of you to move on with your lives." He said. "What do you mean Sir?" Steven asked. "I want all of you to get out of here. Enjoy the rest of your lives." Doctor Richard answered. Mike nodded his head. "Understood." The three boys answered.

"We get to go home!" Mike said excitedly. "I bet this is some kind of trick." Steven said. "Who cares, we get to go out of here." Tanya said with a grin. Ricky smiled and nodded his head. "I say we just get out of here." Gold said. "But we don't know anything of the outside world...we spent most of our lives in here..." Mike said softly. "Green was the one who would tell us about the outside world..." Tanya said sadly. "Cheer up guys, I will be your guide! I will teach you how to live in the outside world!" Gold said.

Red looked out the window. "I wonder...I wonder if it was painful..." He said. "Oh Big Brother, don't think about that!" Lyra said as she wiped the table. "I want my Green..." Red said softly. "Big Brother Red, I understand he was your best friend but we need to get on with out lives." Lyra said with her hands on her hips. "I want my Green back..." Red said with tears in his eyes.

Gold walked down the street, he was looking for the store. _I need to get some bread and milk. Shouldn't be too hard..._ Suddenly Gold saw a flash of green eyes and spiky brown hair. Gold's eyes widened. There in front of him was Green, wearing his normal purple shirt and gray shorts. "Green...! I thought you were dead...!" Gold choked out.

Gold set down the food on the table. "Now what?" Ricky asked. "Just set up the plates and stuff." Gold answered as he went to wash his hands. Ricky nodded and ran over to get the plates. Tanya entered the room. "Hey Gold, when's supper? I'm starving!" Tanya said with a grin. "Supper will be a few more minutes. Just got to get the drinks." Gold answered. Tanya nodded. Gold grabbed the drinks and placed them on the table. "Will you go get Mike and Steven? They're in the back yard." Gold said. "Will do!" Tanya said as she headed for the door.

"I love this stuff! It's yummy!" Mike said. "It's only Chicken with rice." Gold said. "I haven't had such a nice meal like this in a while!" Steven said with a grin. "Where did you learn to cook Gold?" Tanya asked. "Actually I had some help from Ricky." Gold said. Ricky smiled. "Oh then thanks so much Ricky!" Tanya said with a grin.

Mike helped Gold clear away the dishes. "I understand that you're still upset." Mike said. "I'm not upset. I'm perfectly fine." Gold said as he dropped a glass. It shattered into many tiny pieces, much like Gold's heart had done earlier. "I'll clean that up!" Mike said. "No I'll do it. Go and see Steven." Gold said.

Gold sat down at the table, he put his head in his hands and tried not to cry. Gold suddenly felt like someone was there with him. Gold looked up and saw Green. Green silently took a seat across from Gold. Gold could see that Green had a black eye. "Green...are you alright?" Gold asked. Green shook his head. "What happened to your eye?" Gold asked. Green looked down, then cleared his throat. "Be careful. All is not what it seems..." Green said. Suddenly Gold heard Steven and Mike yelled, he raced out the door.

"Leave her alone!" Steven yelled. The boy laughed. "Let me go you creep!" Tanya screamed. The boy held her tighter. Tanya let out a shrill scream. Gold appeared. "Hey let go of her!" Gold shouted. The boy laughed again. "Hey let her go!" Another boy yelled. They looked to be about the same age. The first boy rolled his eyes. "Get out of here. I'm having fun with the new girl." He said. The second boy looked upset. "Gary! Leave her alone." The boy yelled. The boy named Gary frowned. "Can't you take a joke Ash?" He asked.

Their names were Gary and Ash, the two of them were neighbors to Gold and the rest of the kids. Gary and Ash had known each other for years and were best friends. Gold noticed that Gary kind of looked like Green, with his spiked brown hair. The only difference was that Gary had black eyes. Gary was wearing a blue shirt and red pants. Ash had black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a black shirt and jeans. "Thank you for forgiving us. We really should be going now." Ash said.

Gold walked back in. Green was no where in sight. Gold was puzzled. _What the hell just happened?!_ Gold sighed and sat down. _Maybe I need some sleep..._ Gold got up and headed to his room, he could hear Tanya arguing with Gary. _I thought him and Ash went home...oh well..._ Gold finally reached his room and laid down on the bed. _So soft..._ Gold quickly fell asleep.

_**The sky was dark and lightning was all around. Gold walked through the empty field. "Hello...? Anyone here...?" He asked. Gold could hear voices talking faintly. Gold covered his ears. "I don't want to be here...please tell me...someone please tell me why I'm here..." Gold said softly as tears started to stream down his face. Knocking, there was knocking coming from no where, he could hear people laughing and chatting. "Please! Someone! Anybody! Tell me why I'm here!" Gold shouted. The talking grew louder but Gold still couldn't understand what was being said. Gold took a deep breath. "PLEASE TELL ME WHY I'M HERE!!!" Gold screamed. A man walked out. He was wearing a red and white jacket with a black shirt underneath and jeans, a red and white hat was on his face, covering his eyes. "What are you doing here?" The man asked. "I don't know why I'm here. Tell me, do you know why I'm here?" Gold asked. The man started to laugh wildly. "You're here with us finally. Welcome to the land of the dead!" The man shouted. Gold let out a shrill scream.** _

Gold jolted awake, he was breathing heavily. Sweat soaked his bed. Gold untangled himself from his sheets and got up. _Just a dream..._ Gold walked down the stairs and outside. He saw someone moving along the street. Gold could hear the person talking.  
"I don't want to do this." The person said, Gold recognized the voice as Gary's. Gold heard a mumbled answer that he couldn't make out. "I understand but I'm really scared." Gary said. There was another answer Gold couldn't make out. "Look, I'm really scared! I don't want to do this anymore!" Gary shouted. Gold could see that Gary was crying. Gary let out a whimper. "Please, just leave me alone...I want to have my own life..." Gary said with a whine.

Gold sat down and started to cry. He couldn't believe what he had seen last night. Green had hit Gary, something wasn't right. Gold sobs shook his whole body. _Green couldn't...Green wouldn't..._ Tears streamed down his face. Gold would know the truth soon, Gary had said he would come over today with Ash. A shiver ran down Gold's spine, he looked up and saw Green looking down at him.

"Gold...come on...tell us what's wrong." Steven said. "It's nothing..." Gold mumbled. "I understand if you're still upset about Green's death, Mike is still a bit messed up and I'm pretty sure Red still is." Tanya said. "It was a horrible thing. No one should be dying that young." Ricky said. Gold sighed. "I just don't know what to think anymore..." Gold said as he picked up the stake knife. "Gold you really should be careful-" Steven started to say. Gold let out a cry of pain, he had just brought down the knife on his wrist. "Fuck. Fuck." Gold snarled. "Calm down. I'll get the first aid kit." Tanya said as she ran out of the kitchen.

Red sat down on his bed, he couldn't hold in the tears any longer. Red buried his face in his pillow. His best friend was now dead. The only real friend he had ever had. _Fuck. Why did this have to happen?_ Red sat up and looked around his room, it was actually small room. It had a closet and one window. There was a desk filled with paper off to one side, in the middle there was a small sleeping bag rolled up. Nearby the window was a laptop. There was a bunk bed off to the side that showed signs of not being used in years. Red sighed. How long had it been since he had slept on a bed? Years? Red felt the sadness attack him again, he let his tears flow freely. _Green, how could you do this to me?! I thought you said you would always be here with me!!_ Red thought bitterly. _Liar..._

Lyra knocked on the door. "Coming!" Came a voice. A small girl opened the door. "You must be Lyra, I'm Tanya. It's nice to meet you." She said as she held out her hand. Lyra shook her hand and smiled. "Is Gold here?" Lyra asked. "No he's out at the moment. Buying more food with Ricky." Tanya said. Lyra hadn't met Tanya or Ricky before so decided to ask some questions. "Hey Tanya, how did you meet Gold?" Lyra asked. "I only met him through that place. He came in there and we had to make friends with him. I never really called anyone my friend but Ricky." Tanya admitted. Lyra smiled slightly. "I would like to be your friend." She said.

Gold hurried home. "Where do you think you're going loser?" Came an annoying voice. Gold groaned and turned around, standing there was Gary. Gary was wearing a green t-shirt and black pants today. "We're going home." Ricky said. Gary smirked. "We're going home." He said in a mocking tone. "Gary. Go home." Gold said, he could see that Gary had a red mark on his cheek. "No. I got a bone to pick with you." Gary said. Gold frowned. "Ricky, take the food and go on ahead. I'll be there shortly." Gold said. Ricky nodded his head and took off.  
"What do you want Gary? Or should I say _Green_." Gold said with a smirk. Gary smirked as he looked up revealing his green eyes. "I'm glad you knew it was me..." He said. "Gary would never wear such clothes." Gold said. Gary, I mean Green looked up and smiled sadly. "I really wanted to see you again." Green said. "There has to be another way." Gold said. Green shook his head. "I don't know anymore Gold...I just don't know." He said. Gold felt like someone had slapped him. "Green...you always know what to do...what happened to you...?!" Gold choked out. Green shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know....I really wish I did. I just don't know what to do. I want to tell Red but I know he would freak out on me." Green said as he looked up at the sky. Gold felt only pity for Green. "I want to help you." Gold said. "You can't, or at least I think you can't." Green said. "I'll find a way. I just have a feeling that I can help." Gold said. "I'm not suppose to be off the mountain. Gary was so alike me that I had to get him to take my place." Green said. "But you were talking to him last night." Gold said. "I know...I almost got in trouble for that." Green said. "But the legendary beasts are gone, how could you get into trouble?" Gold asked. "They are not fully gone, there is a new evil." Green said.

Gold walked down the path. He _had_ to see Red. He promised Green he would. Gold knocked on the door. Red answered the door. Gold let out a cry of shock. Red looked awful. He had bags under his eyes, his eyes were red from crying, he hadn't changed his clothes in at least a week or two. Red smelled pretty bad. Red usually straight hair was tangled and looked oily. "What is it Gold?" Red asked. The usual light from his eyes were gone. "I have a message for you Red." Gold said, he felt his throat start to close up. _Can I really go through with this?_ "What is it?" Red asked, there was no energy in his voice. Gold took a deep breath. "Wait for me. I'll be back soon. Don't cry for me anymore. I will always be there for you. Even if my body is destroyed I will be with you in spirit. My dear Reddy, please don't be sad. I'll love you forever because you're my best friend." Gold said. Red's eyes widened. "I know this is hard for you Reddy but listen, I'm alive but not well. I'm trapped, taking your place, it's so cold but I live on for you. Everything I do is for you. Please don't cry anymore. I want you to smile. For me, please won't you smile for me?" Gold said. Tears filled Red's eyes as he fell to his knees. "GREEN!!!" Red screamed as he banged his fists on the ground.


	18. Waiting For Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: Gold has finally told Red the truth that not all is as it seems. A new evil has appeared but what does Red have to do with anything. The real beast in disguise is revealed! Gold/Red in this chapter!

Gold looked over at Tanya. The past few dinner had been in silence. "So...what now...?" Mike asked, breaking the silence. "I don't know." Gold said. "You could have at least told us!" Steven shouted. Gold felt tears fill his eyes. "I know..." He said softly. Ricky looked out the window. Gary and Ash were outside, waiting for them. "I'm done..." Tanya said as she got up and left the table. "Me too." Mike and Steven said at the same time. Both of them got up and followed Tanya. "I'll be going too." Ricky said as he raced after the others. Gold sighed and started to put the leftovers away.

"I'm telling you! It's true! There is a great fighter up on Mount Silver!" Ash shouted. "Nobody in their right mind would go there!" Tanya said with her hands on her hips. "I'm telling you, I saw it with my own eyes! Ask Gary! He was there with me!" Ash said as he looked over at Gary. "Oh Ashy-boy, maybe you were dreaming." Gary said. "Gary! Come on! Please don't do this to me now!" Ash shouted, he looked like he was about to cry.

The phone rang. "Hello?" Gold said. "It's here. It's after me..." Came the breathless reply. "Okay, don't worry I'll be there as soon as I can. Are you still wearing Red's clothes?" Gold asked. "Yeah, thanks again for the help...as long as it thinks I'm Red the more likely we are to beat it." Came the answer. "Don't worry Green. This won't be going on for much longer." Gold said.

Gold had noticed that more kids now had Pokemon. The kids now used them in battles against each other. It always brought a smile to his face to think that what one evil man found had turned out to be good after all. But for now he had to concentrate on helping Green. Gold hated the climb, but he knew if he used his Pokemon then whatever was up there would know he was coming. Halfway up Gold heard the sound of someone groaning. Gold looked around and saw Green on the ground holding his shoulder. "GREEN!!" Gold shouted as he ran over to him. "What happened?" Gold asked with a worried look on his face. "I fell down while I was avoiding the thing...I-I hit my shoulder on a rock." Green said as he winced in pain. "You won't be able to protect Red like this..." Gold said as he frowned. "Gold...I need you to take my place." Green said.  
Gold backed away. "No way, I couldn't." Gold said. "At least you'll have black hair like Red." Green said. Gold sighed, Green had a good point. "I-I don't know. I mean I'm the only one taking care of the others right now." Gold said. "I'd take care of them." Green told Gold. Gold shook his head. "I don't know." Gold said. Green started to beg. "Please, please, please, pleaaassseee?" Green asked. Gold groaned, he couldn't handle a person like Green begging. "Fine, I'll do it." Gold said.

Ash climbed up the mountain. "I saw him around here!" Ash said. Tanya snickered. "Are you sure you just didn't imaging it?" She asked. Steven laughed. "Maybe he really did see him." Mike said. "If I was on Mount Silver I wouldn't be staying for long." Ricky said. Gary trailed behind them, unsure of why he was even here. "Hurry up you Slowpoke!" Tanya called out. Gary started to get upset. "I AM NOT A SLOWPOKE!!" He yelled. Gary noticed that the kids before him didn't seem to have any Pokemon. Him and Ash were the only ones. "Hey, why don't you guys have Pokemon?" Gary asked. "Huh? What do you mean?" Steven asked. "Ash has his Pikachu and I have my Eevee." Gary said as he pointed over to Ash. Sure enough Ash had a Pikachu with him. At Gary's side was a mammalian creature with brown fur, a bushy tail that had a cream-colored tip, and a large furry collar that was also cream-colored. It had four short, feline-like legs with three small toes on each foot. Eevee had brown eyes, long pointed ears, and pink paw pads. It had traits of rabbits, Miacids, foxes, dogs, and cats. "Me and my brother do have a Pokemon." Steven said. "I have my own Pokemon too." Tanya said. "So do I." Ricky answered. "Can I see them?" Gary asked. "Sure." Steven said.  
Steven let out his Aerodactly and Mike let out his Pidgeot. "Go, Jigglypuff!" Tanya yelled. Out came a pink thing. Jigglypuff appeared to be a round, pink ball with small, cat-like ears and very large eyes. Jigglypuff had rubbery, balloon like skin. It had small, stubby arms, but rather large feet and no tail. It appeared to have a hair-like curl on its head. "Go, Koffing!" Ricky shouted. And out it came. Koffing was a round, limbless purple Pokémon filled to the brim with toxic gases. Several crater-like protrusions on this Pokémon's body gave it the resemblance of a naval mine or a meteorite. Koffing had a skull and crossbones below its blissful face. Gary's eyes widened. "Wow! Those are cool!" Ash said. All of a sudden they heard a giggle. " _Welcome Pokemon Trainers. I hope you'll enjoy your stay, to your right you will find a cave filled with sleeping bags._ " A voice said. "Oh sweet!" Ash shouted. "Wait! Something isn't right here." Tanya said.

Gold shivered in Red's clothes. He hoped Green would find the kids with no problem. Gold could hear a small voice nagging in his head. Gold shivered again and ran into a nearby cave. Gold quickly started a fire and suddenly felt someone behind him. Gold turned around, standing before him was a beautiful girl, she had long black hair and wonderful green eyes with a hint of red in them, she had dark skin and was wearing a pink shirt and purple pants. Gold opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. The girl let out a giggle. Gold stared at her, he felt himself grow weaker. " _It's nice to finally meet you Red. I'm sure we'll get along just great._ " She said with a smile. "W-who are you?" Gold managed to get out. " _My name is Ana._ " She said with a smile. "W-why are you here?" Gold asked. " _Shh. Go to sleep._ " Ana said. Gold felt his eyelids grow heavy. " _That's a good boy..._ "

The six kids ran into the cave. "Why are we even here?" Tanya asked. "I don't know...the voice said to go here." Ash said. "You never listen to a voice, especially when you hear it on a mountain Ashy-boy!" Gary said. Steven stared at Ash. "You're stupid." Mike said. "Ouch, that's harsh Mike." Ricky said. Ash felt his cheeks turn red. "I-I just wanted to see this place!" He shouted. "Don't worry about it." Gary said. "Yeah, as long as we're here we may as well check this place out." Steven said. Ash nodded his head.

Gold groaned and opened his eyes. Ana was standing right in front of him with an angry look on her face. " _You're not Red!_ " She screamed. "No, no. I'm Red." Gold said, trying to get rid of the nagging voice in his head. " _Liar! You're not Red! Tell me who you are right now!_ " Ana shouted. "I am Red Ketchum from Pallet Town!" Gold shouted. Ana smiled. " _Okay then...you must be Red if you're acting like that._ " She said as she turned and left.  
Gold held his aching head in his hands. _Fuck it all..._ Gold sighed and looked up. There was a figure at the entrance of the cave. "Oh shit..." Gold mumbled. The figure walked in. Gold scrambled away. "Gold? are you here Gold?" The figure asked. _Oh crap! Not Red! Please not Red!_ The figure came into view and sure enough it was Red.

Tanya twisted Gary's arm behind his back. Gary let out a yelp of pain. "Hey! Let him go!" Ash shouted. Tanya twisted Gary's arm harder. "Tanya! Let him go!" Steven yelled. "TANYA STOP IT!! YOU'RE HURTING HIM!!" Mike screamed. Tanya still twisted Gary's arm harder. Gary let out a cry of pain. "Tanya! Let him go!" Ricky yelled. Tanya shoved Gary to the ground. "Where the fuck is it?!" She hissed in his ear. "I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Gary shouted. Tanya let out a low growl. "NO TANYA DON'T!!" Steven said in a shrill voice. In a flash Tanya had transformed into her beast form.

Red slapped Gold hard across the face. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Red asked. Gold held his cheek and looked at the ground. "What the fuck did you think you were doing?!" Red asked. Gold didn't answer. "I'll tell you what the fuck you were thinking, you weren't fucking thinking at all!" Red shouted. Tears stung Gold's eyes. "You weren't thinking just like when you decided to met Green here!" Red yelled. Gold felt a tear roll down his cheek. "Why the fuck would you do this?!" Red asked. "I...I...I wanted to protect you..." Gold said softly. "By worrying me?!" Red asked, Gold could tell he was very upset. "I...I...I didn't want you to get mixed up in all of this." Gold answered. Tears started to stream down Red's face. "You could have told me..." He said softly. Gold looked up. "I know." Gold said as he sighed. Red fell to his knees. Gold touched Red's shoulder. Red looked up at Gold, tears still streaming down his face. Gold leaned over and kissed him.

Green raced back up Mount Silver. _The kids have to be here! That's where the others said they were going._ Green slipped on ice and banged into the ground. He cursed loudly and grabbed his shoulder. _Goddamnit!_ Green slowly got up and looked around. He saw a small cave. Green approached it, when he peered into the cave he let out a scream.  
Tanya looked up and growled at Green. Gary was on the ground with Tanya standing over him, his arm was in Tanya's mouth. "D-don't do it Tanya." Green said. Tanya let out a barking laugh. "Don't do it Tanya." Green repeated. Tanya tugged on Gary's arm lightly. Gary let out a scream of pain. "Tanya, leave him alone." Green said. Tanya let go of Gary's arm and let out another barking laugh. Green quickly changed into his own beast form.  
' _Tanya, leave him alone._ ' Green barked. ' _He's my prey..._ ' Tanya said. Steven changed into his breast form also. ' _Tanya, listen to Green!_ ' Steven yelled. Ricky and Mike also turned into their beast forms. Ash was shocked and backed away. ' _Tanya! Please stop this!_ ' Mike shouted. ' _Tanya, you have the power to stop this._ ' Ricky said. ' _Stay out of this, all of you. Gary is my prey, I'll deal with him however the fuck I want to._ ' Tanya said as he turned back to Gary.  
Gary scrambled back. "Oh dear god! Please don't!" He sobbed. Ash ran over and stood in front of Gary. "Don't touch him!" Ash said. Tanya let out yet another barking laugh. Green jumped on Tanya. Steven and Mike ran over to Gary and Ash. Ricky walked over to Tanya, trying to help calm her down.

Ana appeared in front of Gold and Red. " _Hello Gold and Red._ " She said. Red let out a low growl. Gold held onto Red's hand. " _I imagine you're here to try and save Red._ " Ana said. "What the hell do you want from him?!" Red asked angrily. " _He's to be my mate. And then we'll rule the world together._ " Ana said with a laugh. "Your plan will never work!" Gold shouted. " _Oh but it has already started._ " Ana said with a smirk. Suddenly in walked Green. "Green?!" Gold and Red shouted. " _Bring me Red._ " Ana hissed to Green. Green charged at Gold. Gold let out a shrill scream. Red tackled Green to the ground. "Green! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Red asked. Green kicked Red off of him and grabbed Gold by the throat. " _If you want to ever see Green alive again then you'll come nicely._ " Ana said. Gold let out a choked cry.  
Red got up and looked at Green. "Green! Stop this!" Red yelled. _Things are not always as they seem Gold Azure._ Gold gasped. "Green...? Is that really you...? Or are you just a fake...?" Gold asked. Green looked at Gold with a cold look in his eyes. "YOU'RE NOT GREEN!!" Gold shouted as he flipped him over. In a flash Green disappeared and was replaced with Yu. "Yu...? What are you doing?" Gold asked. " _He's following the true beast in disguise._ " Ana said. "N-no!" Gold screamed.


	19. The Real Beast In Disguise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: Ana has been revealed as the true beast in disguise! What does she want from Red? Who is this new kid that is after Green?

Ana moved towards Gold. " _Give it up. You know you belong to me._ " She purred. "Leave him alone!" Red shouted. Ana looked at Red. " _Shut up Gold._ " She hissed. Gold felt his body grow numb. " _Red, give yourself up to me._ " Ana said. Gold closed his eyes. " _Join me...._ " Ana said.

Ricky changed back into his human form and grabbed Tanya. Tanya growled. Ricky kissed her. Tanya quickly changed back into her human form. "What the hell Ricky?!" She yelled. Ricky laughed softly. "It was the only thing I could think of." Ricky admitted. Green and the other two kids returned to their human forms. "Okay. I want all of you to head back home." Green said. The kids groaned. "But we haven't gotten to see the great fighter Ash was talking about!" Mike whined. "Get moving guys." Green said.

Gold felt his mind slowly fading from awareness. _It's nice here, calm and peaceful. No fights, no worries. Just me, myself and I._ Ana grabbed Gold's arm. Gold slowly slumped to the ground. "NO!" Red yelled. " _This is for the best._ " Ana said as she grinned, showing off rows of fangs. Red clenched his fists. "You're going to pay for that!" Red shouted as he charged at Ana. In a flash Red was on the ground. Red held his knees in pain. "Oh goddamn you!" Red growled. Yu walked towards Red. " _Take him out._ " Ana said. "No stop. He's not Red. I am." Red said.  
A smile lit up Ana's face. " _I knew it._ " She said. Ana threw Gold to the ground. "Stop. Please. Don't hurt him." Red said. Ana kicked Gold in the head. "STOP IT!!" Red shouted. Ana smirked and grabbed Gold by his throat. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!!" Red screamed in a shrill voice. Ana brought Gold's throat closer to her mouth. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Red asked in a panicked voice. Ana bit Gold's neck, Gold screamed in agony.

Green stayed behind to make sure the kids hadn't mess up anything. He heard footsteps behind him. "I told you to go home." Green said. There wasn't an answer. Green turned around and came face-to-face with a boy. The boy was wearing a red and white jacket with a black shirt underneath, jeans and a red and white hat. He had brown hair and red eyes. "R-Red...?" Green asked. The boy nodded his head. _No way! This can't be Red! We told him to stay away!_ The boy moved closer to Green and pulled him in for a kiss. Green was shocked. Red had never acted like this before. Green pulled away. "Red, are you alright?" Green asked the boy. The boy didn't answer and just hugged Green tightly. "Red...?" Green asked again. The boy stared up at Green, his red eyes shining. " _I want you Greeny._ " He said.

Ana shoved Gold over towards Red. " _There you go Red._ " Ana said. Red glared at Ana. "You little bitch..." Red said as he checked Gold's throat. "I'm fine Red..." Gold said weakly. Red felt his anger build up. "That's it! I'm going to teach you a lesson!" Red shouted. Ana giggled. "I am getting so annoyed of you!!" Red yelled. "Red, don't." Gold whispered. "I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR FUCKING BULLSHIT!!" Red screamed. Ana giggled and a portal appeared behind Red. "The hell?!" Gold yelled. "Shit! Fight fair!" Red yelled. Saito appeared. " _Take him away Sat!_ " Ana said. "No!" Gold shouted. Saito shot off a beam and it hit Red. Red slowly vanished from sight.

Green backed away. "You're not Red!" He shouted. The boy frowned. " _But Greeny, I **am** Red!_ " The boy yelled. "Who the hell are you?!" Green asked. " _I am his replacement. I am the new Red!_ " The boy yelled.


	20. Burning Fire; The New Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: The new Red is revealed to be named Fire. Green feels odd about him. Why does Fire say that Green should know him? Gold is slightly messed up due to Red's sudden disappearance before his very eyes. Ana has her eyes set on Gold, but what does Fire mean by he has to protect them? Fire/Green in this chapter!

Green sat down and stared at the boy. "Tell me. What is your name?" Green asked. The boy smiled. " _I'm the new Red, but you can call me Fire._ " He answered. _Fire, Fire. Okay got it. His name is Fire._ Green sighed. "Why are you here?" Green asked. " _I'm here to protect him and to replace Red._ " Fire answered. "No one asked for you to replace Red!" Green yelled. Fire scampered back. " _I-I'm sorry!_ " Fire said quickly.

Gold curled up into a ball. _Red's gone...Red's gone...Red's gone..._ A tear fell down his cheek. _Red's gone...Red's gone..._ "Are you alright?" A voice asked. Gold looked up and saw Lyra. A lump got caught in Gold's throat, he swallowed hard. "Red's gone." Gold said softly. "Gone? What do you mean by gone?" Lyra asked. "He's gone. He's not with us anymore." Gold said flatly.

Fire cuddled next to Green. Green tried to ignore him. " _Green..._ " Fire said. "What is it?" Green asked. " _Why don't you like me?_ " Fire asked with a frown. Green ignored Fire. " _Greeny!!_ " Fire whined. "What?!" Green snapped. " _Don't be mad at me..._ " Fire said as he leaned in and kissed Green. Green's eyes widened in shock and he decided to kiss Fire back.

**A Few Months Later...**

Gold put on his red jacket. "I'm going out." He called back. "Don't do anything stupid." Lyra called. Gold nodded his head and got on his skateboard. "See ya Lyra!" Gold yelled as he took off. Gold had changed ever since Red had disappeared. Sane was one thing he surely _wasn't_ anymore. Gold now took to looking differently. Gold was wearing a black shirt with a red jacket overtop of it and jeans, he had on red and black shoes and had a gold and black cap on his head with goggles on top of the cap. Gold was determined to find Red. He kept on looking on Mount Silver over and over again, hoping to find some sort of clue to where Red had gone.  
Gold slipped. "Ouch!" He shouted. Gold heard a snicker. Gold looked up and saw Tanya. "What do you want?!" Gold asked with a scrawl. "I came to get you. Green wants to see you." Tanya answered with a smile. "I already told him, I'm not going back. Not until I find Red." Gold said as he got up. Tanya was wearing a purple shirt, blue pants and pink shoes. "Oh come on. You can't keep on doing this! You're just hurting yourself!" Tanya yelled. "Well I don't care. I'm going to find Red." Gold said.

Green looked out the window. _When will he get back...?_ Green was wearing a green shirt and black pants, he wasn't wearing any shoes today. Suddenly a figure came into view. _Finally!_ The figure came running up, it was Fire, he was waving. Fire was wearing a black shirt and blue pants, he had on black shoes. Green ran out the door. " _Greeny!!!_ " Fire yelled as he tackle hugged Green. Green laughed. "Hey Fire!" He said.

Steven looked in the window, he saw Green and Fire kissing again. Steven frowned. _Stupid Green, going on as if his first love didn't even exist._ Steven was wearing a red shirt and jeans and white shoes. "Coming Steven?" Mike asked. Steven nodded his head. Mike was wearing a yellow shirt, red pants and orange shoes. "Hurry up. Ash and Gary are waiting for us." Ricky said. Ricky was wearing a dark green shirt, black pants and black shoes. Mike and Steven laughed.  
"It's nice to see you guys again." Ash said. Ash was wearing a blue shirt, black pants and red shoes. "It's been a while since we've seen you guys." Gary said. Gary was wearing a gray shirt, blue shorts and no shoes. Ricky nodded and looked out the window. "Where's Tanya?" Gary asked. "Out, Green sent her on a errand." Steven answered. Gary nodded. "We understand." He said.

Once again Gold got ready for the trip back down the mountain. Gold hated this part. It involved carefully moving down while the wind whipped snow at you. There was usually ice covered by snow so it was easy to slip and way too easy to possible slip right off the edge of the mountain. Gold sighed. _Another day of searching for Red, another day of finding out nothing..._ Gold carefully made his way down the mountain.

Green hugged Fire tightly. "Don't be scared." Green said softly. Fire whimpered. " _I don't want to..._ " Fire whispered. Green sighed and looked at Fire. "Don't worry. They will have to understand." Green said. Fire nodded his head. Green opened the door, Lyra was waiting for them. "Where is my brother?!" She asked. " _I don't know...I'm here to replace him. I'm really sorry Lyra..._ " Fire said. "I want my brother back!" Lyra yelled. " _I'm sorry...I can't give you that..._ " Fire whispered.

_**"Meet the new kid." Doctor Richard said. Green looked at the boy. He had brown hair and shining red eyes. The boy was only wearing a black t-shirt and jeans. "Hello." Green said. The boy looked at the ground. "Sir, why am I here...?" The boy asked. "Fire, you are here as our prized child." Doctor Richard answered. Green felt upset. I'm their prized child! I am not that boy! "And anyways I wanted you to meet our other prized child, Green." Doctor Richard said. Fire looked up at Green, smiling like an idiot. Green decided that he hated Fire's smile. "Hi Greeny." Fire said. Green scoffed. "Go away loser." Green said. "Fire is a clone of a child you have known before. He is to replace that boy." Doctor Richard told Green. "I don't understand..." Green mumbled. "You will in all due time." Doctor Richard said as he left.** _

Gold had finally reached the bottom. " _Hey Gold._ " A voice said. Gold turned around and saw Ana. "What do you want?!" Gold asked in a annoyed tone. " _I only want you to come with me._ " Ana said. "Well I don't want to go anywhere with you. So buzz off." Gold said as he turned to leave. " _Oh Goldy...you can't just leave._ " Ana said. Gold's eyes narrowed. "Don't call me that." Gold said through clenched teeth. " _You belong to me..._ " Ana said as she left.


	21. Return Of The Legendary Beasts!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: Gold is still struggling dealing with Red's disappearance. He feels like he's slowly losing his mind. There's a voice in his head, talking to him, Gold wonders if he is insane when suddenly the Legendary Beasts return. What will happen now?! Gold/Red and Fire/Green in this chapter!

Gold looked at the sky. Days had gone by since he had last seen Ana. "Gold?" A voice asked. "What is it Lyra?" Gold asked. Lyra came into view. "I'm just wondering if you're okay." Lyra said. "I'm fine..." Gold said softly. Lyra sighed and sat down beside Gold. "I understand that you're upset." Lyra said. "I'm not upset." Gold quickly answered. "I _know_ you're upset." Lyra said sternly. Gold scowled at Lyra.

Fire looked out the window. _Maybe I wasn't made for this world..._ "Fire!!" Green shouted. Fire jumped up and ran down the stairs. " _What is it Greeny?_ " Fire asked. Green grabbed Fire's hand and pulled him outside. Before Fire could protest Green kissed him. Fire pushed Green away. "What's wrong Fire?" Green asked, looking hurt. Fire smiled a idiotic smile and jumped on Green, pinning him down. " _Remember, I am in control._ " Fire said as he kissed Green deeply.

 _Stop doing this!_ The voice yelled. "Shut up." Gold muttered. _You're only hurting yourself._ It said. "I said shut up!" Gold yelled. Gold was starting to get annoyed. _Gold Azure, you have no idea what you're doing to yourself._ The voice told him. Gold rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I'm just slowly killing myself." Gold said. _That's exactly what you are doing!_ The voice said. Gold let out a low growl. "Shut the hell up!!" Gold shouted. The voice became silent. Gold bawled his hands into fists. _For fuck sakes! I am who I fucking am!_ Gold punched the wall. "OW!! DAMNIT!!" Gold shouted as he heard a crack. Gold held his throbbing hand limply. _Damn voice!_

Lyra put down the food. "Dinner." Lyra called out. The kids ran down. "Food! Alright!" Steven yelled. "Thank you Lyra-chan." Mike said. Tanya took a seat and looked over at the stairs. "When is Gold coming down?" Ricky asked. Lyra sighed. "He usually doesn't come down for a while now." Lyra told him. "Ash! Gary! Food's ready!" Lyra yelled. Gary and Ash tumbled in through the door, they were laughing like idiots. Ash and Gary quickly got up from the floor and smiled. "Thanks for having us over." Gary said. "Yeah thanks so much." Ash said. Green and Fire came in. "Is the food ready? I'm starved." Green said as he rubbed his stomach. Fire laughed. "Yes it is ready, sit down and I'll get Gold." Lyra said.  
Gold hugged his knees and started to cry. _Am I insane? Is this what it is like to go insane?_ Tears streamed down Gold's face as he tried to calm himself down. _I'm insane! I'm fucking insane!_ There was a knock on the door. Gold tensed up. _Who could that be? Is it someone coming to take me away?_ There was another knock on the door. Gold let out a low growl. _When they come in, I'll attack..._ The doorknob slowly turned, Gold got ready to pounce.

Fire poked at his food, he wasn't very hungry now. "What's wrong Fire-kun?" Mike asked. Fire sighed sadly. "Fire-san, what's wrong?" Ricky asked. Fire didn't answer. "Fire? Are you alright Fire?" Steven asked. Fire just stared at his food. "Maybe he's thinking." Ash suggested. "Or maybe he's just ignoring us." Gary offered. "What a jerk..." Tanya muttered. "Fire, are you feeling okay?" Green asked. " _I'm fine..._ " Fire mumbled as he pushed away his plate. "You finished?" Green asked. " _I'm not hungry anymore...I'm going upstairs..._ " Fire said as he stood up. Just then a scream filled the air. "LYRA!!" Steven and Mike yelled. "ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" Gary and Ash yelled up. "LYRA!! ARE YOU HURT?!" Ricky and Tanya called up. Fire quickly ran up the stairs.  
Gold growled again. Lyra let out another scream. Gold's eyes narrowed. _WHY WON'T SHE LEAVE?!_ Gold lunged at Lyra. Lyra let out an ear-piercing scream. Gold covered his ears. _Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!!_ Gold took a deep breath. _I'll kill her, I'll kill her. Maybe then she'll shut up!_ All of a sudden a figure appeared in the doorway. "Gold, don't." The figure said. Gold's eyes widened. The figure took a step forwards. "Do not touch my sister!" The figure yelled. "R-Red...?" Gold choked out.  
Red walked up to Gold and slapped him hard across the face. "Do not ever think of hurting my sister!" Red yelled. Gold held his cheek while he held back tears. Lyra scampered out of the room. "I-I-I'm sorry!" Gold sobbed. Red leaned down and hugged Gold. "Don't worry. I forgive you." Red said. Gold hugged Red back tightly. Red was silent. Gold quickly kissed Red and cried some more. "Do not cry for me Gold." Red said. "I thought I lost you forever!" Gold cried. "Shh. Gold. I'm sorry but I have to do this." Red said as he pulled away slightly. "Do what...? What are you going to do?" Gold asked as he frowned. "Just fall asleep...when you wake up you'll think it was just a dream." Red said as he patted Gold's head. "But Red-" Gold started to say. "Shh, go to sleep Gold." Red said. Gold felt his eye's grow heavy. "But Reddy-" Gold started to say. "Just fall asleep.." Red said. Gold closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep.  
Gold woke up with a start. "Reddy...?" Gold asked as he looked around. There was no sign of Red or that he had even been there. Gold felt his heart sink. _It really was just a dream..._ Gold heard a roar. Gold decided to head outside, he quickly opened the window and jumped onto the roof. Out of the corner of his eyes Gold thought he saw Kaede and Kouta. Gold's eyes widened as he heard the roar again. Standing before him was the great Saito with Yu and Tomoo. Gold opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Saito stared at Gold and slowly nodded his head. Gold felt tears threaten to spill over. The Legendary Beasts had finally returned.


	22. Reddy's Return!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: With the return of the Legendary Beasts the return of Red can't be too far behind, or at least that's what Gold thinks. Red seems to return but not all is as it seems. Red/Gold, Fire/Green, Green/Red and Lyra/Gold in this chapter!

Gold walked down the small path. Saito told him to come here. As Gold reached a clearing his eyes widened. Standing before him was Red! But something was different. Red looked at Gold silently. "Red...? Are you alright...?" Gold asked. Red turned around and ran down the path. Gold ran after him. Branches whipped at Gold's face many were snapped beneath his feet. Gold ignored the pain and hurried on. Gold came upon a small lake and waterfall. Red was nowhere in sight. "Red...?" Gold called out. Suddenly, Red appeared from behind the waterfall, he motioned for Gold to follow. Gold hurried and jumped at the waterfall, he hit the ground hard, dazzled Gold looked up at Red. "I'm happy you came." Red said softly.

Lyra looked out the window. " _Lyra are you alright?_ " Fire asked. "I'm fine." Lyra said. " _I understand if you're worried about Gold but don't worry. He'll be safe._ " Fire said. "I know he will most likely be safe but it's just that I don't want him to be out on his own..." Lyra admitted. “ _Don’t worry Lyra-chan. If I have to I will go out and protect him myself._ ” Fire said. Lyra looked up at Fire silently.

Red wore a smug smile. “Red…what are we doing here?” Gold asked. Red didn’t answer and sat down in front of Gold. “Red…? Red…? Red what’s wrong?” Gold asked as he frowned. Red quickly raised his hand and slapped Gold. Gold let out a cry of pain and started to cry immediately. “Why did you do that?” Gold asked as tears streamed down his face. Red glared at Gold and got up. “Where the hell do you think you’re going?!” Gold asked angrily. “I’m going out. You stay here.” Red said flatly.

Green stared at the young boy before him. “Please Green! You have to understand me! I-I really am sorry about what happened. I love you!” The boy yelled. “How do I know you’re telling me the truth?” Green asked. The boy clenched his fists. “Green! Listen to me. I don’t care what you think! Whoever that was _wasn’t_ me!” The boy shouted. “Calm down kid.” Green said. “I already told you. It’s me, Red.” The boy said.

Red came back an hour later. “Red!!!” Gold called out as he jumped on Red. Red shoved Gold off of him. “Stay off of me.” Red grunted. Gold felt puzzled. This wasn’t the Red he knew and loved. “Red. Tell me. What’s wrong?” Gold asked. “Nothing.” Red said sharply. Gold looked into Red’s eyes. “Tell me what’s wrong.” Gold said sternly. Red’s eyes had a dull look to them. “Red…what happened to you?” Gold asked with tears in his eyes.

The boy sighed. “Green. I came back but this person was waiting for me. They said a couple of words and then there was a flash of light. Now I’m in this body.” The boy said. Green blinked. _Could this boy really be my Red?_ “Prove it then.” Green said coldly. “How do I prove it to you?” The boy asked. “Tell me something that only Red would know.” Green said. The boy sighed. “You really like to be held, you also hate the rain. You like to watch the sunset and sunrise. You love when there is a full moon and I gave you the nickname Greeny.” The boy said. Green’s eyes widened. “Red! It is you!” Green choked out.

Lyra sighed. “When will Green-san be home…?” She asked herself. “ _He should be home soon. He is never late for lunch._ ” Fire said. Lyra punched Fire in the arm playfully. “I know that silly.” Lyra said. Fire looked at Lyra and smiled. “Come on onichan! Let’s go outside!” Lyra said as she jumped up.

Red started to Gold. “Go away.” Red hissed. Gold grabbed Red’s arm tightly. “Red. Red. Red. Red what is wrong with you?!” Gold shouted. “Get your hands off of me!!” Red snapped. “Look at me Red! You have to snap out of it!” Gold yelled. Red let out a low growl. “Let. Go. Of. Me. Right. NOW!!!” Red screamed. Gold let go of Red and backed away. “No need to be like that Reddy.” Gold said. “Shut up Gold.” Red growled. “Reddy…don’t…” Gold begged. Red pulled out a knife and ran at Gold.  
Gold dodged and went left, he put out his leg and made Red tripped. “Don’t mess with me.” Gold said coldly. Red got back up and lunged at Gold. Gold punched Red in the face. “Back off.” Gold said in a low tone. “In your dreams short stuff.” Red snarled.

The boy was Red. He had proved it. “So Red. How the heck did you turn into this boy exactly?” Green asked. “I already told you. I came back and this boy was waiting for me. He said some words and there was a flash of light, then when I came to I was like this.” Red answered. “Where did the boy go?” Green asked. “I don’t know. He must have left before I came to.” Red answered with a sigh. “Did he say what he wanted from you?” Green asked. Red’s cheeks turned pink. “No he didn’t.” Red said. “Red, I know when you’re lying. Tell me the truth.” Green said sternly. “Okay, okay. This boy wasn’t alone. He was with another man. They said I owed them one and it was time for me to pay up. They said they wanted to get rid of Gold.” Red admitted. “Gold?! Shit! We have to go home and warn him!” Green shouted. “I fear it’s far too late to warn him now…” Red said softly.

“You’re not Red.” Gold hissed. The person laughed. “My name is Jun.” He answered. Gold’s eyes narrowed. “Why the hell do you look like my Reddy?!” Gold asked. “This is his body.” Jun answered. “I’ll fucking kill you!!” Gold yelled as he charged at Jun. Jun pulled out another knife and stabbed Gold. Gold’s eyes widened. “I’m here to get rid of you Gold. That way you can’t stop my father from destroying the world.” Jun hissed. Gold clutched his stomach. “Y-you bastard!” Gold shouted. “Shut up and die now.” Jun said with a laugh.

Fire looked over at the nearby woods. “What’s wrong onichan?” Lyra asked. “ _I have to go. He needs me._ ” Fire answered. “But don’t leave me! I’ll be all alone!!” Lyra cried. “ _I’m sorry Lyra-chan. But I need to help him. I’ll try to be back as soon as I can._ ” Fire said as he took off running. “ONICHAN!!!” Lyra called out.

“Red. We have to do something!” Green shouted. “There’s nothing we can do.” Red said. Green felt angry. “There must be _something_ we can do!” Green yelled. Red sighed. “By now they have gotten Gold and are about to kill him. There is nothing we can do.” Red said. “Goddamn you! Snap out of it Red! This is the boy you love!” Green shouted. Red’s eyes widened. _He’s right! Gold is the boy I love! I can’t just let him die!_ “You’re right Green. We have to do something.” Red said.

Gold closed his eyes. _Am I going to die here?_ Gold whimpered softly. “Be quiet boy!” Jun snapped. Gold started to shiver slightly. _I don’t want to die…_ Gold opened his eyes and got up. “I’LL FUCKING KILL YOU!!!” Gold yelled as he punched Jun hard in the face. Jun let out a cry of pain and stumbled backwards. Gold glared at Jun. “I won’t let you win!” Gold snarled. “ **Nice to see you again boy.** ” A man said. Gold turned around. “Who the hell are you?!” Gold asked angrily. “ **I understand that you don’t remember me Razun.** ” The man said. Gold looked at the man, he had red eyes! “I’m not Razun. Whoever the hell he is!” Gold yelled. The man laughed. “ **Don’t worry Razun. I will set you free from that boy’s body. Then we can fight to the death.** ” The man said calmly. “What the hell are you talking about?!” Gold asked. “ **Shut up Golden Eyes. Let Razun out.** ” The man said.

Red raced through the woods, Green was trailing behind him. “How are you so sure they went this way?” Green asked. “Look, some of Gold’s clothes must have torn off, there is his hat and there is a bunch of broken branches.” Red said. There was the sound of footsteps behind them. “Don’t worry Green. That’s just Fire.” Red said calmly. Fire come out. “ _You going to help him too?_ ” Fire asked. Red nodded his head. “Come on you two.” Green said as he raced ahead.  
Fire stared at Red. “ _I see you have returned…_ ” Fire said softly. Red nodded his head. “ _You’re worried about Gold, aren’t you?_ ” Fire asked. Red frowned slightly and nodded his head again. “ _Did I do something to upset you?_ ” Fire asked. Red shake his head no. “ _Then why won’t you talk to me?_ ” Fire asked. Red shrugged his shoulders. Fire sighed and moved on.

Gold growled and glared at the man. “What the hell do you want from me?!” Gold screamed. “ **I’m here to kill you boy.** ” The man said. In a flash the man had turned into an awful beast. It had yellow fur, sharp claws, a tail with spikes on the end and red shining eyes. " **I SHALL DESTROY YOU!!!** " It said. "NO!!" Gold shouted.  
Red ran in the cave, with Fire and Green following closely behind him. “ _Leave him alone!_ ” Fire shouted. The beast started to laugh. “ **Hello there Fire. I see you’re much better now.** ” It said. Fire shrank back. Red stared at the beast wordlessly. “Hey! Now don’t you dare scare my Fire!!” Green shouted as he charged at the beast. Without a word the beast whacked Green with a paw and sent him flying. “ _Greeny!!_ ” Fire screamed. Fire ran to Green’s side. Now Red was pissed. First this man tried to kill Gold and now he had hurt Green. Red charged at the beast. “ **What are you doing Red? You owed us, remember?** ” It asked. Red remembered alright but he didn’t care. Red punched the beast in the throat. It howled in pain. Gold just stood there watching. _This can’t be happening…this can’t be happening…_ Gold closed his eyes and started to cry. _This can’t be happening!_ Jun grabbed Gold’s arm. “Give us back Razun.” He hissed. Gold turned around and flipped Jun over. “Fuck off.” Gold growled.  
Green was bleeding for the head, but Fire couldn’t do anything about it. “ _Greeny. Don’t worry. Just stay awake, okay?_ ” Fire said. Green opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. “ _Don’t worry Greeny…everything is going to be alright._ ” Fire said softly.

Lyra stood outside, staring at the woods. _Onichan…please come back soon._ Tears filled Lyra’s eyes. “Gold…I just want you to come back to me…” Lyra sobbed. Suddenly Lyra heard a noise come from behind her. Lyra turned around and came face to face with a man. “My name is Doctor Richard. I have heard that a few of my patients have been staying with you.” He said. “Patients? What do you mean?” Lyra asked. “I am looking for some kids who were under my care. Their names are Ricky, Tanya, Mike, Steven, Gold and Green.” Doctor Richard said. Lyra felt her heart sink. “Why are you looking for them?” Lyra asked. “They are highly dangerous and they escaped a few weeks back.” Doctor Richard said. _Green dangerous? There is no way! He’s still the same as the last time I saw him. He wasn’t dangerous then and he isn’t dangerous now! Gold…he did try and attack me. But he has a good heart…he wouldn’t be that dangerous._ “Why are they dangerous?” Lyra asked. “Listen to me. You do not understand. These kids are highly dangerous. They are highly unstable.” Doctor Richard said. Lyra felt confused.  
Mike laughed and walked into the house. “Lyra-chan! We’re home!” Steven called out. “We have Ash and Gary with us!” Ricky yelled. There was no answer. “Maybe she’s out…?” Tanya suggested. “Should we leave?” Ash asked. “No, no, no. It’s okay. Don’t worry about it.” Mike said with a smile. “Hey…! I hear talking from outside! Let’s go!” Gary said as he took off running.  
Doctor Richard turned around and saw the children. “There you are. Now come along. You have to go back right now.” Doctor Richard said. “But you said we could go free.” Tanya said. “No I didn’t. Now get packing.” Doctor Richard said. “We’re not leaving.” Mike said stubbornly. “Yeah. This is our home now.” Ricky said. “You’re not taking our friends!” Ash yelled. “Yeah! So stay away from them!” Gary yelled. Doctor Richard laughed. “You all have changed so much. I like your spirit little boys.” Doctor Richard said. “My name is Ash!” Ash shouted. “And my name is Gary! We ain’t little boys!” Gary yelled. “Now come on. Why don’t all of you just come with me so we can talk it out.” Doctor Richard said. “No! You’re not taking them!” Tanya yelled. “Get away guys! He’ll take you away and do tests on you.” Ricky said. “No. We’re not leaving you here.” Ash said. “They are like my family now. I won’t let you take them away from me.” Lyra said.

Gold gripped his head tightly. _W…what is this feeling…?_ Gold could feel himself slowly losing control. “No…” Gold mumbled as he felt himself go under. “This is what we have been waiting for!” Jun shouted.


	23. Razun Comes Back!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: Gold is no more! At least that's what Jun said. Red races to get Gold back to his senses. Who is this Razun anyways?! What does that man want from Razun anyways?! Fire/Green, Red/Gold and Lyra/Gold in this chapter!

Red kicked the beast. " **What are you doing?!** " It yelled. Red jumped over the beast and ran over to Gold. Gold was on the ground. Red glared at Jun and picked up Gold. "It would be best if you leave him where he is." Jun said. Red shot an evil glare at Jun and walked by. Fire jumped up and looked at Red. Red shook his head no. Fire nodded and picked up Green.

Lyra glared at Doctor Richard. “You’re a stubborn child.” Doctor Richard said with a laugh. “Leave this place!” Ash shouted. “You’re not welcome here Doctor Richard.” Steven said calmly. “Get off of our property!” Ricky yelled. Mike let out a low growl and charged at Doctor Richard.

 _Where am I…? What…what is going on?_ _**Good day Golden Eyes.** Who are you? **My name is Razun.** Razun? Isn’t that who Jun and that man was talking about? **Yes. You are correct Golden Eyes.** Look here! My name isn’t Golden Eyes! It’s Gold! **Very well then.** What the heck is going on?! **You are no more Gold. You don’t exist anymore.** I don’t exist anymore? **Yes. You were never meant to exist in the first place.** I…I…I don’t understand… **Gold. I am Razun. The great beast. I was reborn into you to save the world. Without you I couldn’t exist, but you aren’t something that wasn't meant to exist. You are something very different.**_

“ _When is he going to wake up?_ ” Fire asked. Red shrugged his shoulders then pointed at Green. “ _Hm? Oh Greeny? I don’t know when he’ll wake up either._ ” Fire said. Red sat down and looked at Gold. “ _You’re worried about him, aren’t you?_ ” Fire said. Red nodded his head. “ _Don’t worry. I’m sure he’ll be alright. We should be getting back to Lyra-chan. She’s home alone._ ” Fire said as he got up. Red was shocked. _How could Fire leave her home alone?! She’s still just a kid!_ Fire stared at Red. “ _Is something wrong?_ ” Fire asked. Red shook his head no.

_Please tell me…why am I different? **You are very different. There are many reason why you are different.** I want to know. Please tell me. **You child, I mean Gold. You Gold are a keeper of peace, but you’re not fully aware of your own powers. You can talk with the legendary beasts as easily as if it was just as simple as chatting with a friend. You also have a very different ability. Your ability lets you see into the hearts of others and change them. You have done that with Red and Green.** There is no way…I’m not special. I’m just a normal kid… **It’s time for you to get going. It’s my turn to shine.**_

There was a groan. Red turned and looked, Gold was starting to get up. “Hey Gold.” Red said cheerfully. Gold sat up and stared at Red, not talking or moving towards him. “Gold are you alright?” Red asked. “ **I’m not Gold. My name isn’t Gold.** ” He answered. “Who are you then?!” Red hissed. “Red, calm down. That’s Razun.” Green said. “Razun? How the hell do you know that?” Red asked confused. “ _Red, it was a legend passed down. You surely must have heard it as a kid._ ” Fire replied. “ **That is correct. I am Razun. I’m here to defeat the one named Tobi.** ” Razun said. “Give me back my Gold!” Red screamed. “ **I’m afraid I can’t do that Red.** ” Razun said calmly.

Lyra felt tears sting her eyes. _Gold was stuck with this man…_ “I said leave.” Ricky said sternly. “Now, now children. Come with me.” Doctor Richard said. Ash shivered. “Get out of here! You don’t belong here!” Gary yelled. Doctor Richard walked over to Gary. Gary was confused. _What is he doing? Is he trying to get hurt?_ The kids just stared as Doctor Richard punched Gary in the stomach. Ash was frozen with fear. _He hurt Gary! W-what can I do?_ Steven glared at Doctor Richard. _No one gets away with hurting my friends!_ Steven charged at Doctor Richard.

Jun looked over at the beast. “The time has come. Gold is no more, there is only Razun now.” He said. “ **Good. Now let’s get going to greet him.** ” It said. “Yes Father.” Jun said. The beast stared at the entrance of the cave. _**Soon Razun, soon.**_ The beast smirked and turned back into a human. “ **Let’s get going.** ” He said. Jun nodded his head and followed the man out of the cave.

Red punched Razun. “I said to give back my Gold! Why aren’t you doing it?!” Red asked in a shrill voice. “ **Gold is no more. There is only I now.** ” Razun answered. Red let out a cry of anger and tried to attack Razun, Green quickly held him back. “I WANT MY GOLD BACK!! GIVE HIM BACK!!” Red screamed.

Doctor Richard had Steven pinned to the ground. “Get off of me!!” Steven yelled. “Listen up kids. Come with me nicely or I will hurt Steven.” Doctor Richard said calmly. The kids stared at Doctor Richard. Steven let out a low growl. “Leave him alone!” Lyra yelled. Doctor Richard stared at her and then started to laugh. Ash ran up and punched Doctor Richard in the face. “That’s for hurting Gary!” Ash said.  
The other kids started to giggle. “Why…why are you laughing?” Steven asked. Tanya looked at Steven. “Because…” Tanya started to say before she finally burst out laughing. Mike was on the ground laughing so hard that he couldn’t really breathe. Ricky was having a giggle fit. Pretty soon all of them but Doctor Richard was laughing. “The hell is going on?” Steven asked in between laughter. “Isn’t it obvious?” Lyra asked as she giggled. “Obvious? What is obvious?” Ash asked as he held back his laughter. “Laughing gas.” Gary said. With that Doctor Richard started to round the kids up.

Jun stared at Tobi. “Are you almost ready?” Jun asked. “ **Yes I am. Soon Razun will come and find us.** ” Tobi answered. Jun sighed and leaned against a tree. “You’ve been waiting for this for years.” Jun said. “ **Yes I have. I even tricked that brat Red into working for us. All for this one chance. This one chance.** ” Tobi said. “But if you want Razun gone, why didn’t you just kill Gold as soon as he was born?” Jun asked. Tobi let out a low growl and Jun jumped back. “ **Why would I do that?! Why would I spoil the fun so soon?! To torture Razun is my goal. If I have to kill a few people to get my way so be it. I don’t care as long as Razun is no more and that Gold kid is nothing more than a faint memory.** ” Tobi said.

“ **He’ll be looking for us. We should get moving to stop him.** ” Razun told the group. Red was sulking silently. “ _But Mr. Razun…why should we find him? Wouldn’t it be best to avoid him at all costs?_ ” Fire asked. “ **Technically that would be correct but if we don’t finish this then the world could be destroyed.** ” Razun answered. “Hey Red, you okay?” Green asked softly. Red glared at Green. “Give me a reason why I should listen to you!” Red yelled. Razun sighed. “Oh geez Red, don’t need to be so stubborn. Either we do what he says or we die. I rather not die.” Green said as he rolled his eyes. “Well I don’t want to help.” Red answered. “ _Um. I don’t think you have a choice Red. If we help out Razun then maybe we can get Gold back._ ” Fire said softly. Red glared at Fire. “Fine then…”

_Why…? Why…? **Gold…I am sorry…you must understand…** I want to go home… **If I don’t do what I have to then there will be no home left for you.** Please…I want to see my friends! **You can’t…You must stay here…Trapped.** I don’t want to be trapped! I want to be free!_


	24. Struggle For Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: Gold just wants to see his friends once more, if the world is to be destroyed then Gold just wants one more day with Red. Gold starts to struggle for control of his own body as Razun sets off to find Tobi. Meanwhile, Lyra and the others arrive at the hospital. With Doctor Richard wanting to do some experiments on Lyra, the other kids will do anything to stop him. Fire/Green, Lyra/Gold, Gold/Red and Tanya/Ricky in this Chapter.

Red closed his eyes. “ _Red…are you feeling alright?_ ” Fire asked as he tilted his head. Red ignored Fire completely. “Red, there’s no need to be so rude to Fire.” Green said as he crossed his arms. “I want to go home; I need to check up on my sister Lyra. That jerk left her home alone.” Red said in a low voice. Green frowned slightly. “There’s no need for that.” Green said. Red turned around and let out a huff. “Hey…! There’s no need to pout!” Green said as he leaned over to get closer to Red.

They arrived at the hospital after a few hours. It was very confusing to Lyra. Why did this have to happen to them? Ash was sobbing softly while Gary just glared at everyone and anyone who tried to approach him. It was really hard to deal with. “…That bastard…” Steven hissed. There were many different people around the place, one of them stood out. It was a teen who looked like he was barely over the age of 16. “Hey…! I know that kid!” Gary whispered to the others. “He’s Jimmy, Gold’s older brother.”  
Lyra curled up into a ball before she started to cry. This wasn’t fair at all. She just wanted to go home. “Hey… Don’t cry little one.” The teen named Jimmy said. “Go away…!” Lyra hissed. She didn’t want to hear anything from Jimmy. “Hey. Hey. Don’t be like that.” Jimmy said softly. Lyra just let out another hiss before throwing her pillow at him.

Finally. They were almost home. Red was more than thrilled to be able to see his sister. Fire and Green followed closely behind while Razun just trailed behind, staying mainly out of sight. Once Red could see the house he knew something was wrong. “Someone else was here.” Red said with a frown. “What do you mean Red?” Green asked confused. “Someone else was here. There was someone who doesn’t belong that came here.” Red said sternly. “ _How would you know that Red?_ ” Fire asked as he tilted his head. “I can just feel it.” Red answered.

_HEY RAZUN YOU IDIOT! **Gold, what are you trying to do?** JUST LISTEN UP! YOU’RE A FUCKING IDIOT IF YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN KEEP ME HERE! **Gold. You shouldn’t be trying anything.** And why is that? Is it because you’re a fucking idiot who thinks that he’s better than me? **Gold you don’t understand anything.** I’ll have you know that Saito sent me on a mission to save the Legendary Beasts from Red! **Saito doesn’t know anything, he’s a fool!** JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME HAVE MY BODY BACK!!_

Fuck it hurt. Gold let out a groan before falling to his knees. Fighting back was hard. “G-Green…!” Gold shouted out. Green turned around and came back. “What is it Razun?” Green asked, unaware that Gold had taken control. “Cut…the bullshit out. Where’s Red?” Gold asked as he wheezed slightly. “He’s talking with Fire. What’s going on?” Green asked, confused by all of this. “Get Red over here. I know where…” Gold started to say before letting out a cry of pain. It felt like his lungs were on fire. Was he dying? Was this what it felt like to die? “Hey…! Are you okay?” Green asked in a worried tone. “I need to speak…give me Red.” Gold said before he started to wheeze again. “Hey Red! I think you might want to come over here for a minute!” Green called out.  
Red walked over, upset and slightly confused. “What do you want?” Red asked with a scowl. Gold looked up at Red and smiled. “R-Reddy…!” Gold cried out as he hugged Red weakly. “Get off of me! Don’t you dare fucking call me that!” Red hissed. Gold quickly fell to the ground, weak and in pain. “…Do you hate me…? I wanted to be in…I tried…this was for you…” Gold said before he started to cough. “Hey! Are you okay Razun?” Green asked with a panicked tone. “I said to cut the…bullshit. You’re a fucking idiot…knock it off Green!” Gold hissed before he started to cough up blood. “HEY! WHAT’S GOING ON?!” Red asked in a very panicked voice. “Reddy…taking control…puts a lot of stress…on my body…I’ll be back later…I promise…” Gold said before he passed out.

 ** _You fool! I tried to warn you. It’s not your body anymore. It’s mine!_** _Shut up! I need to see Red! I need to let him know I’m okay! **If you stayed out for any longer you could have killed the body!** Shut up! You don’t know anything! **I know much more than you so shut up Golden eyes.** I already told you! My name isn’t Golden eyes! It’s Gold!_

“You’re just like Green.” Doctor Richard said. Gary let out a low growl before slapping away the hand that threatened to touch him. “Get the fuck away from me!” Gary yelled. Doctor Richard rubbed his hand. “I see you’re picking up words from the others. Very well then. I’ll just have to treat you like them. I was trying to be nice.” Doctor Richard said with a sneer. Gary let out another growl before crouching down to get in to an attack stance.  
Ash let out a cry as Gary came back. It was easy to see what had been done. Gary had a black eye and a few marks on his wrists. “…Gary…are you okay?” Ash asked. Gary was silent before curling up on his bed. Ash walked over and rubbed Gary’s back before crawling into bed with him to try and comfort his friend.

It was hard to understand. The way that ‘Razun’ had been coughing up blood and how he was suddenly alright. “Do you need to take a rest?” Green asked. “ **There’s no time for resting. We have to find Tobi.** ” Razun answered. “But you were coughing up blood.” Red said with a frown.  “ **That wasn’t me. It was a foolish brat who didn’t know any better.** ” Razun answered. Red’s eyes widened as he realized what Razun meant. “You fucking bastard! GOLD ISN’T A BRAT!!” Red screamed as he lunged at Razun.

Lyra huddled behind Jimmy. “Hand her over Jimmy.” Doctor Richard said sternly. “No. Leave her alone!” Jimmy shouted. “Jimmy Kenta Azure! Hand her over right now!” Doctor Richard said as he raised his hand to slap Jimmy. Lyra quickly kicked Doctor Richard and pulled Jimmy away. “Don’t touch him you slimy jerk!” Lyra yelled.

It was hard to understand. Why did he have to stay here? Gold just wanted to be free... He just wanted to help the others. There had to be a way he could do this. Any way. Something... Gold took a deep breath before clasping his hands together. He closed his eyes and started to concentrate. He had to make this work. Gold did his best to make it work...

Sometimes it felt like they'd never be free. Being here brought back bad memories. Steven had actually thought he was going to be free. Yet here he was, back in the hospital. Steven had just started to get used to live outside and missed it. As Steven opened the door there was a flash of light. Steven covered his eyes and saw that Mike had also came out. "What is that light?" Mike asked as he shielded his eyes. Steven frowned slightly. There was something odd about this light and yet something that was familiar...

Tanya slowly made her way down the hall, if she was caught she'd be hurt. But this was worth the risk. Entering the room silently Tanya made eye contact with Lyra. Hopefully she'd understand. She took out a small knife and stabbed Doctor Richard's leg. There was a cry of pain and Tanya quickly ran over and grabbed Lyra's hand before bolting out of the room. Lyra let out a cry of protest but stopped.  
"Did you get her?" Ricky asked. Tanya nodded her head. Lyra looked at the others with a curious look on her face. What was going on here? "Look, I've met some of the new kids and they are going to help us. I managed to convince them to help take down Doctor Richard." Ricky said as he pulled out a notepad. "I've got their names and ages. Some of them are like us; as in they have beast forms. I've asked them to take some training to learn how to control theirselves while in beast form. Steven has offered to help them out."


End file.
